Things Happen
by lynalexandria
Summary: Olivia and Fitz don't meet until the campaign of his second term where she becomes his fixer (a favor to her old teacher and friend). With a series of turning of events. will Olivia be able to handle the pressure of managing problems and her new scandalous romance? DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Scandal or any of these characters!
1. Chapter 1

8:30 AM

Olivia was late. Truly one of the things she hated the most. She hated when people were late, and she hated being late. In her business, time was always of the essence and NEVER to be wasted. She usually watched the news in the morning, but the only sound being made right now was that of the pads of her feet hitting her hardwood floors in her apartment as she searched for her gray blazer. She would just have to catch up on what was going on when she reached the office.

'Where is that thing..?' she lowly grumbled, the words barely audible behind her grinding teeth. She walked into her walk-in closet and found it hanging in a clear plastic bag with the 'Clean As a Wink' cleaner's logo on it. She didn't remember taking it to the cleaners but she didn't have time to to contemplate the designer blazer's history of where abouts, the important thing was that she had it now. She hadn't even had her coffee that morning and there was no way she would be able to concentrate until she had a cup. She quickly removed it from the protective wrapping and pushed her arm through and after a deep breath, pushed the other one in.

She hated being late.

She turned and picked up a pair of gray heels from a shelf in the middle of her closet, dismissing the flats of the same color. She walked to her front door and turned towards her living room, doing a mental checklist of things that she should have.

Blazer: Check

Cell Phone: Check

Coffee: Check

Watch: Check

Purse: Check

With a sigh of relief, she reached and gathered her things from the table near her door, shut the lights off, and locked the door behind her.

When she got on the elevator she checked her watch.

8:37 a.m.

She rushed to the parking garage that housed her black SUV and quickly put her key in the ignition made her way to her destination. It would be a 10 minute drive, which would be plenty enough time to finish her coffee. She reached and turned her radio on, flipping through stations until she found her favorite morning political talk show. She drove in silence, occasionally sipping her coffee as she listened the host and his guest, quietly critiquing both of their arguments and allowing her apolitical mindset to give both the liberal and conservative their fair chances.

She was political junkie. That was one of the main reasons she moved to Washington. She wanted to be up close to the political action but she never got her hands dirty, directly. The closest she got to it was coming to the aid of a Senator running for re-election with a mistress he needed to cover up or something of that matter. She was a fixer and she planned on keeping it that way.

8:50

'Damn it' she hissed at herself.

It would've been a 10 minute drive if it weren't for her getting caught up at two stop lights. She began walking towards the park benches, turning heads as she walked.

Olivia definitely didn't fit in with the other people there in their jogging attire. She stuck out like a sore thumb in her neutral colored outfit and high heels.

'You're late' he looked up from his Blackberry.

'Only 5 minutes' she tried to excuse herself.

'What happened to the Olivia whose motto was to always be 5 minutes early?' he scooted from his place in the middle of the bench to the left side to make room for her.

'It's nice to see you too, Cyrus' she rolled her eyes and sat beside her old teacher.

Cyrus had taught at Harvard when Olivia was in school. He was known to be one of the toughest teachers there and most students attempted to avoid his class at all costs, but not Olivia. She wanted to take his class. She liked the challenge and her hard work paid off. She was his star pupil and they even developed a friendly relationship towards each other. At graduation, Cyrus gave her his phone number and told her to call if she ever needed any type of favor. She jokingly gave him her number also, she never thought that he would ever need any of her help until today.

2007 (One Year after Olivia's Graduation)

'Dear President Faust,

I'm writing to inform you that I am resigning from my position as a teacher.

I would like to thank you, the board, and all the other staff for a wonderful 25 years of work, but now I must leave and pursue other opportunities. My last day of work will be May 5, 2007.

Sincerely, Cyrus Beene'

Word spread quickly that Cyrus was leaving and the campus was in an uproar of mixed emotions. The students were all very thankful to hear that 'Big Bag Beene' wouldn't be returning the next year, but he had become a very trusted colleague and friend to others. Nobody understood his sudden resignation and not even President Faust could try to put any explanation to it.

April 16, 2007

'So is it true?' James looked up from grading some papers at one of the desks in Cyrus' classroom. He was working as Cyrus' Grad Assistant and he had obviously heard the rumors, but Cyrus never talked to him about them.

'Is what true James?' he was erasing the board with his back turned to James. He truly enjoyed having James around and if he were completely honest, he had to admit he liked him. He had slowly fallen in love with the young man over the year but had never admitted his feelings. James was extremely handsome and Cyrus always saw girls around campus trying to get with him. Why would he want some old, ugly man like him? James had been the subject of many of his dreams in the past year and source of many erections. He rolled his shoulder, trying to relieve its achy feeling from erasing so much.

'That you're leaving. Word has gotten all around campus that you're not going to be here next year.' James cocked his head to the side, something he did when he was curiously trying to figure something out and yet another thing Cyrus loved about him. He was so curios, but so smart, and willing to learn anything.

Cyrus sat at the chair behind his desk, directly across from James. He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, relaxing a bit more now that he was finished with his last class and they were getting ready to go home. He rubbed his tired eyes and leaned back in his seat.

'Yes. The rumors are true. I won't be back after this year'

'But, why? You've worked here so long and there were rumors that when Dr. Faust retired next year, you would take her place as President. Why now?'

Nobody has asked him that. All his students wither didn't care enough to ask or were too afraid, but Cyrus already had his answer. He reached into the drawer in his desk and pulled out his old Harvard yearbook and opened it, he had a paperclip on the page he wanted so he immediately turned it around for James to see.

'See these guys?'

James nodded and studied the picture for a few seconds and then read the names at the bottom.

'Cyrus Beene and Fitzgerald Grant II- Debate Team Co-Captains'

His head shot up. 'You knew Fitzgerald Grant?'

That's another reason he loved James. James lived, breathed, and ate politics. He dreamed of being a journalist and his determination in his research knew no bounds or limitations. Cyrus would often find him engulfed into books or some type of papers around campus.

'Ya. He was my best friend back in the day.' He chuckled at the memory and closed the yearbook back and put it back in his desk.

'He's asking me to do a favor for him and I owe him from a couple of years ago.'

James cocked his head to the side 'What is it? If you don't mind me asking.'

'I don't mind. His son is going to campaign for President in the upcoming election. He wants me to join the campaign. He's hoping that with Fitz' ambition and my experience, we may be able to win the White House.' He smirked and shook his head at the thought. He felt it was a ridiculous dream of Big Jerry's. He was always a dreamer and when he found something he wanted, he'd do anything to achieve his goal.

'So, you're just going to pick up and leave? All your hard work into the school and the legacy you've created. You're just going to leave it behind?' James leaned forward in his seat, obviously getting passionate about the situation. Cyrus usually taught to never let your emotions get involved, but he could never tell that to James. He loved seeing the fire in his eyes.

'That I am. I'm going to get an apartment in Washington but I'll probably be on the road soon. It would be impossible to continue teaching here when the campaign needs to be my priority'

'So you haven't even thought about any of the students? How is it going to affect them? And what about your colleagues?' James' voice was slowly rising.

Cyrus chuckled, 'As for the students, I'm sure they're more than willing to push me out. They want me to leave today! And my colleagues will be fine. It will be an adjustment I'm sure but they'll get used to it. This next year, a lot of people are going to be looking to you for help. You're probably the only one around here who knows how I ran things. Plus, I'll probably be back after the campaigns over. You're going to have to help guide the other grad assistants.'

'And you never thought about how your grad assistants would feel about your move?'

Cyrus raised his eyebrows 'I never thought you would care. You get the same check no matter which teacher you're assisting and I'm sure you guys would be happy to see me leave. I'm sure none of the other instructors work their assistants as hard as I probably do. Nobody's going to miss me.'

Cyrus laughed again but James obviously saw nothing funny. He stood up and walked over to where Cyrus was sitting, forcing his laughter to stop out of confusion. Before Cyrus could question his young assistant, James slowly bent over and kissed him right on the lips. When he pulled back, his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

'I. I would miss you! Cyrus.. I. I can't lose you before I even had you!'

He had never called him Cyrus before, always ' '. Cyrus slowly stood up.

'James. I never knew you felt this way'

'I'm so sorry. It was stupid to believe you felt the same way. I should've known I wasn't enough to keep you here. You should go. I know you want to be directly involved in the political side of things'

James was rambling now. Cyrus grabbed his hands and pulled him to his chest and hugged him there tightly. James slowly looked up at him and Cyrus smiled at him warmly.

'I do. I feel the same way. We can do this. We can make this work.'

With that being said they kissed like and, unsaid agreement put the major discussion on hold. Right now was the time to simply enjoy each other.

PRESENT DAY

'So. Why did you call me here? I never thought you would actually need a favor from me.' She smirked and sat back on the bench. It's been years since she's seen or heard from him. Well, at least in person. Cyrus had become President Grant's Chief of Staff so she often saw her him on television.

'Well as I'm sure you're aware of, President Grant will be running for reelection soon' he reached on the ground and picked up a cup of coffee and handed it to her. Olivia gratefully took it and started working on her second cup of the day.

'Thank you and yes, I'm aware'

'Well I also assume you're aware that Nick Hitchenson has retired from the fixing business and now we're without a campaign fixer.'

Olivia smirked. She could tell where this was going.

'Are you asking me to leave my firm and come on the tail?'

'Please Olivia? We need you this time around. The Demacratic Party is coming for blood this time after our last victory.'

'A 522 vote win out of Defiance County. I know the story.'

'They're going to play dirtier this election. Hitchenson wouldn't have been able to handle this type of pressure like you can.'

'And how exactly did you know I got into the fixing business?'

'You have one of the biggest names in Washington in the political realm and you're not even a politician. You're also hard to get a hold of I hear. Boy if I had a dollar for every time I heard a Senator handling a crisis cry the name Olivia Pope.'

'Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Beene.' She smirked.

'Right. So will you do it?'

Olivia sipped her coffee and looked forward, obviously weighing out the pros and cons. Cyrus saw the look in her eyes and could tell that the gears in her mind were starting to go. He leaned forward towards her.

'Trust your gut Olivia.'

Olivia turned towards him.

'Alright.'

'Alright?'

'Alright, I'll do it.'

Cyrus grinned victoriously. He knew he wouldn't get far without her this year.

'That's the Olivia I know.'

He handed her a badge from his pocket.

'We'll meet at Camp David this weekend'

'We?'

Cyrus stood up and turned towards her 'Yes, we. Me, you, President Grant and some other staffers. We're a team now Liv.'

He touched his index and middle finger to his forehead as a gesture of goodbye and walked away.

Olivia sat back in the bench, now alone with the exception of the fore mentioned joggers.

'What did I get myself into?' she thought to herself.

And it was only Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the following and the review! I know we have to get through a lot to get to some Olitz goodness but just trust me when I say it's coming! I love seeing reviews so go ahead! Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or these characters.**

Within 20 minutes, Olivia was back in her office. The drive there was mostly silent. She had turned the radio off to try to think of an easy way to explain to them that she would be leaving. She knew they could handle things alone for a little while. She had faith in them.

She pulled into the small parking lot next to the unmarked building that held her office. She didn't need any advertisements. People came looking for her so she never felt the need to get a huge 'Olivia Pope & Associates' sign for the outside. She rode the escalator up to the top floor and got out when it reached her destination.

It was mostly a quiet day, but that was to be expected. They had just finished some damage control for Senator Davis. Edison Davis. He had somehow managed to get caught up with one of his secretaries. Everything was going fine until Edison wanted to break the relationship up but keep things 'professional in the office'. She was too embarrassed to come back in to work the next day and he fired her. Once the case was closed, he had the nerve to ask Olivia out on a date. Proudly proclaiming that he had changed his ways and that 'the third time's the charm', he puffed his chest out when he said that he was still saving his grandmother's ring for her. Olivia wanted to gag. He had always been an idiot.

Things had been mostly quiet since then though.

Huck was the first to greet her, as usual.

'You left your blazer here by mistake last weekend. I took it to the cleaners and returned it yesterday afternoon during the monthly sweep of your apartment.'

Huck had always been a loyal friend and Olivia truly trusted him with her life. After some death threats made a couple years ago, Huck did monthly to bi-monthly sweeps of her apartment. She objected at first but she welcomes it now.

'Thanks, Huck. How much do I owe you?' She started digging through her Prada bag to find her wallet but Huck waved his hand in dismissal.

'Don't worry about it. You've given me enough.' Without another word, he went back inside his office.

She walked a little further onto their floor to find Abbey, Quinn, and Harrison all gathered around the television. With no new work to do, they've busied themselves by watching some of the early campaign coverage. They hadn't even noticed her come in yet.

'Do I have any messages?' She broke the silence. They all jumped at the sound of her voice, her question not registering in their heads yet. Harrison spoke up.

'No. Only another bouquet of flowers from Senator Davis and more of his 'Thank You' notes'

Abbey and Quinn scoffed in unison. They had a lot more in common that what either of them would like to admit. They would work great together if Abbey would stop being so mean, or if Quinn grew a thicker skin.

'I'm assuming you threw all of the Senator's gestures out?'

Abbey grinned at the thought, 'He hadn't yet, but I'll gladly take care of it.' She walked with extra pep in her step as she headed towards Olivia's office to retrieve the unwanted gifts.

Olivia sat quietly in her office on her computer, reading emails and then re-reading them. 'I'm going to tell them over lunch.' She nodded to herself. She picked up her phone and made reservations at a restaurant called 'La Reve'. People usually had to make reservations months ahead but with all of Olivia's connections, getting a table for five would be no problem.

**12:30 p.m.**

They were all gathered around a long table in the private dining section at 'La Reve', with Olivia in the middle, Huck and Harrison on the two ends, and Abbey and Quinn on Olivia's opposite side. While Abbey and Quinn ate, Harrison and Huck just sat and studied Olivia. They could tell something was up and she just hadn't said yet. Going out for lunch was almost unheard of for the people at Olivia Pope & Associates, let alone with Olivia.

She knew she couldn't hold her news in for much longer. She replaced her fork on the table and carefully wiped her mouth then placed her napkin in her lap.

'I have news for you all.'

Harrison leaned forward in his seat 'Go ahead'

She analyzed the faces of her gladiators. As much as she hated to leave them, the promise of returning helped her get through the fact. Huck sat back quietly with his arms folded while Abbey and Quinn fiddled with their forks and napkins, ready to return to their meals.

'I'm going to be leaving Olivia Pope & Associates –'

Before she could get the remainder of her sentence out, Harrison threw his hands and napkin in the air in frustration. He was always easy to anger when he didn't understand a situation.

'So, that's it? You're just leaving us out to dry?'

'No, I am not. Just listen to me for a minute. It's only for a little while.' She went over the conversation she and Cyrus had earlier that day.

'I have the utmost confidence in you all that you can handle things while I'm gone. And of course, you can always call if you need me.' She said reassuringly.

After an hour of discussing Olivia's new plan, they all headed back to their building. Olivia immediately went to her office and began packing up some of her belongings, and organizing some things into color-coded folders. If they needed anything to reference back to, it would all be labeled and easy to identify.

Harrison, Quinn and Abbey all quietly watched Olivia through her open door from a distance. Harrison slowly shook his head.

'This doesn't make any sense.'

'I agree' Abbey chimed in. She was always prepared to support anything her partner was saying.

Quinn quietly sat, only watching Olivia. She seemed to fit in here but she found her security in Olivia. Knowing that Olivia held the cards and that she always seemed to know what to do in situations where everyone else panicked gave Quinn the confidence that if she ever messed up, Olivia had her back. She had grown to look up to Olivia and now she was leaving.

'For at least a year', Quinn broke her silence, mimicking Olivia's voice.

'That's a long time to just leave us here' Harrison adjusted his weight to his other leg and moved his hand up to support his chin.

'I just don't understand how she can just up and leave us here. I'm going to go talk to her.' Abbey reached and put her heels back on her tired feet and got up and started to make her way down the hall towards Olivia's office, Harrison and Quinn watching her go. Before she could make it down the corridor a voice stopped her halfway.

'Stop. Come back and sit down.' All three of their heads turned towards the voice to find it was Huck. He was mostly silent, only opening up to Olivia and occasionally giving Quinn surveillance or research tips, but when he did speak, he commanded respect. Mostly because even though his past was cloudy to them, they knew enough to know they didn't want to be on his bad side.

Huck would never actually hurt them, but only Olivia knew that.

'You're all just scared. You're doubting her decision but only because you don't want her to leave. You have to trust Olivia. She knows what's best and if she trusts we can handle things without her, then we can. We owe this to her. She's saved us. She rescued us all. She helped us and put us in a better situation. She gave us all second chances.'

By this time, Abbey had made her way back to her seat. Harrison was watching his co-worker, hanging on to every word he said.

'It would be selfish of us to not let her have this opportunity.' He turned his attention down the hall towards Olivia's office then back on them 'She deserves all the support we can give her.'

With that, he turned and went back to his office, Quinn following almost right after him. Harrison flopped down in the seat beside Abbey and let out a long sigh.

'This is crazy.'

Abbey touched his hand so he would look at her, 'But, we can handle this.'

Harrison turned his hand to hold hers 'Together.'

Their hands parted ways for fear of being found out and they turned the television on. Nobody could know their secret yet.

**7:25 a.m., Saturday morning**

Olivia was cool, calm, and collected. She was nowhere near as nervous as what most people would be to be meeting the President of the United States. She only packed one bag and her brief case since she would be back in her apartment Monday. The car that was supposed to be picking her up was going to be there in 5 minutes so she went downstairs to wait. When she got to the foyer, Huck was standing near the door, obviously waiting for her.

'Huck? Huck, what are you doing here?'

'I came to say goodbye and that I'm- I'm worried for your safety. Here.' He held out a small flip phone.

'This only has one number on it. Call it if anything happens. Don't use it for anything else and keep it charged.'

'Huck, I don't need it. I'll only be gone for the weekend and there's going to Secret Service everywhere' she tried pushing his hand away but it wouldn't budge.

'Olivia, please just take it. You may never need it but until you return to Olivia Pope & Associates, knowing that you have the phone IF you need it makes me feel a lot better.'

She knew he wasn't going to give up on the subject so she grasped it in her hand and put it in her purse. 'Alright, I'll take it.'

Huck nodded, 'Good, and use it if you need it. Your cars here'

Olivia looked out the glass paneling on the doors and saw 2 men get out of a black SUV and come inside. They found her immediately and came over.

'Hello Ms. Pope. We are agents Vince and Brown and we are assigned to escort you to Camp David today.' Before Olivia could say anything, they had her bags and were headed back to their vehicle outside. She turned to say her final goodbyes to Huck but when she turned around, he was gone. She sighed and followed the agents to the car.

They put her bags in the trunk then helped her in the backseat while they both sat in the front with Vince driving. The hour long drive was extremely quiet except for Agent Brown speaking into his ear piece to someone that 'Ms. Pope has been picked up and we are on our way.' She was glad they weren't trying to keep up too much conversation, though. Her mind was trying to imagine all the reasons why Huck thought she was in so much danger. She would be right next to the Leader of the Free World. How much safer could she get, right?

**_Meanwhile, at Camp David_**

Fitz wasn't nervous at all as he sat back and drank his water after his morning run. He hated running but Karen loved it so it was the perfect 'daddy-daughter' activity. Both Karen and Jerry were home for the summer and Fitz couldn't have been happier about it. He loved seeing his two oldest kids and having them back from school was an amazing feeling. This was Karen's last summer before college so he felt very pushed to spend as much time with her as he could. He wanted to do everything with her, even though she seemed to want to hang out with her friends a bit more than him. As usual, Mellie paid minimal attention to either of the children. If it were up to her, Karen would be with her friends, Jerry would be at some expensive summer camp, and Teddy would just be in the care of Tom and Hal while she prepared for one of the many interviews she had planned for herself.

His family and some of the campaign staffers would all be staying at Camp David this weekend. He would miss having Hitchenson around but he completely understood his wanting to retire. Cyrus said he had gotten someone new to replace him and that they were an old student of his.

'Smart as a whip and more ferocious than a dragon' Cyrus explained.

When Fitz looked at the name list for the people arriving he knew them all except for 'O. Pope'.

The morning was going to start off when the rest of the staff arrived. They would all have breakfast together and then start working on some strategies. He hated he would have to spend this weekend working instead of with his kids but he knew he couldn't get out of it.

Karen and Mellie walked out on the porch where he was sitting and relaxing. He was always happy to see his daughter but Mellie could've stayed inside.

Karen grinned, 'Tired, dad?'

He laughed. He was, but he would never let his little girl know that 'Of course not.'

Mellie sneered, 'Karen I don't know why you took your dad running. He has the stamina of an old horse'

The past 4 years with Mellie had been nothing but fighting and jeers back and forth at each other. It was like that before, but the White House made it much worse. He could easily dish the remarks back out at her but not in front of Karen. He was better than that. He just hated he was stuck to a woman who didn't even have the decency to be cordial around his kids. It was an unspoken agreement that they would stay together for Fitz' presidency but as soon as his last term was up, they were divorcing.

'Actually, dad makes a pretty good running partner. It's nice to have someone to talk to out there on the trail.' She smiled in his direction. She was old enough to realize that their marriage had failed and she hated the way her mom treated her dad.

Fitz grinned, 'That's my girl' he thought.

Mellie rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, the first of the staffers are starting to arrive. Karen, take your brothers out of the house and keep them occupied. And you should probably start getting ready, "honey"' she put emphasis on the last word, almost like a painful reminder that he was bound to her. She walked past his chair and purposely bumped her hip against it, making water spill all over his chest.

'Whoops!' she scoffed and went inside the kitchen.

Karen handed him some napkins and kissed his cheek 'I'll see you later daddy'

'Alright. Be safe. Remember Jerry's allergies!'

'I will!' she called out.

Fitz sighed and went to take a shower in one of the guest bathrooms because he knew Mellie would be in the main one.

'This is going to be a long weekend' he grumbled as he got undressed and got in the shower.

When Olivia finally arrived at Camp David it was 8:35. Agent Vince stopped in front of the main house and Brown got out and opened her door.

'You are scheduled to have breakfast here in the main house and we will take your bags to your cabin.' He handed her a key with the number '2' on it and gestured to the much smaller cabin right next to the house.

'Thank you Agent Brown. And you too, Vince.' She smiled at both of them then went up the steps leading into the house. The front door had a scanner on it where you were to obviously scan your guest pass. She pulled the little red card that Cyrus gave her out of her purse and the doors automatically unlocked. Standing inside was Cyrus and 4 other men. All of their heads shot up and they looked in her direction. Cyrus grinned and walked over and pulled her into a hug.

'Thank God you're finally here Olivia.'

'Yes. Now we can eat.' A man with a southern accent remarked, making the rest laugh.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, 'Oh stop it you all. This is Olivia Pope, our new campaign fixer. She, of course, will be taking Hitchenson's place this time around.'

'Well she sure looks a hell of a lot better Hitchenson in a skirt' the same man snorted.

Cyrus sighed 'Olivia, that buzzard there is –'

'Hollis Doyle at your service, ma'am' he got up and grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it, though Olivia quickly took it back.

'Oooh and she's a firecracker to boot! You sure can pick 'em Cyrus.' He turned his attention back to Olivia.

'I think me and you are going to get along just fine, darling.'

Olivia could smell a snake a mile away and Hollis' scent hit her from outside the door. She knew who Hollis was before today. His name was all over Washington but Olivia always tried her best to never be associated with anything he had a hand in.

Cyrus introduced her to the three other men and the way they were staring holes through her shirt, she could tell getting work done was going to be difficult for them. She turned to Cyrus.

'Can you just point me in the direction of the restroom? I need to freshen up before breakfast.'

'Of course, down the hall to the right. Meet us in the breakfast hall when you're finished.'

She nodded and went to the restroom while the men headed to breakfast hall where Fitz and Mellie were already sitting. The cooks had made a huge spread of food for them to eat and it was all lined up in the middle of the table. Fitz smirked

'Seems like you're missing someone. Now where's this great student of yours? He hasn't backed out has he?'

Hollis took his seat and grabbed a piece of bacon from the table and laughed, speaking with his mouth full 'The little lady went to the restroom to 'freshen up' before breakfast.'

Fitz rolled his eyes, assuming Hollis was just being mean when he said 'little lady'. He hates having Hollis around almost as much as he hated having Mellie.

'Be nice Hollis. You can't start calling him a little lady and expect him to stay around. He was nice enough to join the campaign last minute and help us. Mr. Pope needs to be treated with respect'

Cyrus towards Fitz, 'Ms. Pope, sir. Ms. Pope. Olivia Pope.'

Fitz raised his eyebrows 'Ms. Pope?'

As if right on cue, Olivia walked in and smiled, unaware of their conversation. She walked up to where Fitz and Mellie sat.

'Mr. and Mrs. President, it's very nice to meet you both.'

Mellie immediately rose to shake Olivia's hand, 'Olivia Pope. Thank you for joining us such short notice. We're so glad to have such a well known name on our side.'

Fitz was taken aback to say the least. She was so breathtakingly beautiful and she walked with such grace and poise. He finally shook her hand- God, her skin was soft and she smelled so good. He was trying his best not to stare but it was difficult.

She was sitting all the way on the other side of the table, eating and talking and laughing, and he couldn't stop looking at her. All he knew was that her name was Olivia Pope and she went to Harvard, but he already wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything about her, but right now, she was across the table and his hellish wife was sitting beside him.

Mellie pinched Fitz's inner thigh, breaking him out his trance and making him jump. She grumbled where only he can hear 'You staring at the new campaign fixer isn't going to get you reelected. Either get your damned act together or she's going to have to go.'

Fitz glared at Mellie and started to quietly eat, but listening to Olivia while he did. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself around her and as much as he hated to admit it, Mellie was right.

For the sake of the campaign, Olivia would have to go.

**Sooooo how was chapter 2 guys? I never really like Edison so I had to throw that in there haha. And what in the world are Harrison and Abbey doing? What does Huck know, and why is he so worried? And Fitz is being distracted by Olivia and it's only been ten minutes. Nobody has ever disproved love at first sight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your sweet reviews! You guys reading and enjoying this story is truly the only reason I wake up in the mornings. If not, I would probably sleep the rest of my summer away! Anyway, let's see what's moving and shaking at Camp David this morning! Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or these characters!**

Olivia had probably seen him on television a thousand times but those cameras did him no justice. He was a very handsome man but something seemed a bit off. Not with him. She could find a flaw on him. Something was off with the way he was acting.

He and his wife sat almost a mile away from one another and would barely even look in each other's direction. She quietly sipped her orange juice while pretending to listen to some story Hollis was telling about going 'Gater huntin down by the Sippi River'. Her mind was actually wandering all around Fitz but she wasn't allowing her eyes to look at him. She couldn't be too obvious.

'He's probably a completely different person when Mrs. Grant isn't around.' She thought to herself. She saw Mellie pinch him though it was obvious no one else did.

'So Olivia-'the southern twang brought her out of her trance. 'We hear you graduated from Harvard.'

She smiled proudly 'You heard correctly. Class of 2006.'

Cyrus smiled like a proud father, 'My top student in all my 25 years of teaching. Top of her class, valedictorian!' he nudged her shoulder, making her laugh.

'Yes, but Cyrus knows I don't like to brag about it.'

'Well shit fire girl, you've got a lot to brag about!' Hollis got the words out, though he had a mouthful of toast and eggs.

The rest of breakfast was mostly spent with everyone asking Olivia questions about her education and where she grew up. Cyrus eventually stood up.

'As fun as this '20 Questions: Olivia Pope Edition' game has been, we need to get some work done. So let's all go to office and start brain storming some ideas.'

In agreement, everyone got up and started headed towards the little area set aside for them to work for the day but Fitz pulled Cyrus to the side and out of earshot of everyone else.

'What is it, Fitz? We need to join the others. '

'I want her gone.'

Cyrus laughed. 'Who? Mellie? I wanted her gone five years ago!'

Fitz's jaw clenched and he yelled in a hushed tone 'You know who I'm talking about. Ms. Pope! Fire her.'

Cyrus raised his eyebrows 'Do you remember what I told you last campaign season?'

Fitz rolled his eyes 'Yes yes yes. You run the sausage factory and we're all sausage but that's beside the point right now. I want her gone.'

'Look, getting Olivia Pope here on the campaign is the best thing we've ever done and it's a huge favor to not only me, but to you. Now we're about to go sit in this room and work and you're going to make nice with Olivia Pope if it kills you.'

'Fine! Alright Cyrus! But if she screws one thing up, I'm firing her myself' Cyrus walked into the room with Fitz following suit.

When Fitz got in the room the only available seat left was the one between Olivia and Mellie. He cursed to himself but took the seat between the woman of his dreams and the source of his nightmares. Once the work started, it became obvious to everyone in the room why Olivia was chosen to be the fixer.

She was brilliant.

She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, even when it came down to some scheme Hollis dished out.

After having many of his ideas thrown out by Olivia, Hollis just sat back and watched her work. Olivia stood up and walked over to a map they had displayed in the room and starting putting red tacks on the conservative states and blue tacks on the liberal ones, then drawing lines on campaign routes that need to be taken. While everyone else took notes, Fitz just watched her. When Olivia turned around, she could tell he had been staring at her. This made her skin heat up and she quickly turned her attention back to the map.

'He wasn't checking me out, was he?' She thought to herself

It had to have been in her imagination. She shook it off and continued explaining her plan.

Once Mellie was bored, she left to go to the gym they had there at Camp David, leaving the others to work for the rest of the day. After almost an hour of working, Fitz and Olivia couldn't help but steal glances at each other from now and then. Olivia would look up and him and he would smirk, or Fitz would look at her and she'd shoot him a smile and continue with what she was doing.

Fitz was now a man on a mission. He didn't want a mistress. He didn't want just a campaign fixer. He wanted Olivia Pope. Every single inch of her. And she was going to be his.

* * *

**5:30 p.m.**

Fitz and Mellie were in the main bedroom, preparing for dinner that the first family and staffers were planned to share.

'I don't see why the kids have to eat with us tonight. Karen only wants to be on the phone, Jerry would rather be playing video games, and Teddy is just going to be making a bunch of noise throughout dinner.' Mellie had been complaining about the dinner for the past hour and a half and Fitz was getting sick of her attitude.

'Mellie, they're our kids! Not just things can be pulled out when you want them to then put away when you're tired of them! Now for the last time, they're joining us at dinner and you're going to put a smile on your face and be happy. And if you're not, act like it!' he hissed out the last words as he buttoned his shirt.

By the time Mellie and Fitz finally arrived to dinner, everyone else was already seated and the food had already been set out. He looked around to find Olivia and there she was, sitting between Jerry and Karen.

'You missed it dad. I was telling Olivia that upcoming Star Trek convention and guess what? She said she LOVES Star Trek!' his fourteen years old son exclaimed excitedly then parted his middle and ring finger to show the 'Vulcan Salute'.

'I figure we could both go together and dress up this year. I could dress up with her instead of the guys' He grinned excitedly then took his fork to stab a roll out of the basket in the middle of the table. Before taking a bite of it, he offered it to Olivia, obviously trying to impress her.

'Would you like the first one?' Jerry said in his most sincere voice.

Olivia smirked. He was definitely on his way to becoming a charmer. 'No thank you Jerry. I think I'll just stick to salad tonight.'

'Alright. But when we go to the convention, we're getting pizza!' he smiled with finality, making Olivia giggle.

Karen grabbed Olivia's arm that was closer to her 'Will you finish telling me the story about the time you studied in Paris'

Olivia smiled 'How about after dinner I'll finish the story and I'll show you some pictures?'

Karen almost squealed as she giggled excitedly. Fitz couldn't help but smile as he watched her interact with the kids. He hadn't seen either of them this excited in years.

Mellie rolled her eyes 'Now now kids, we can't just make Olivia do things. She still has a job to do. We didn't rent her out to you two.' She played with her spaghetti on her fork.

Fitz could sense the tension building in the room so he loudly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

'As tradition says, before we return to Washington, a Sunday morning hike is in order.'

Cyrus, Mellie, and Hollis all groaned in unison. Hollis spoke out first.

'Now Fitz, you know I'm all for tradition and what not but do we have to hike again?'

'Yes, we do. And if you didn't bring clothes then don't worry those can be provided. Everyone is going. End of story.'

Mellie had been doing these hikes since the beginning of Fitz' term as president and she's always hated them.

'Fitz, I just got my hair done honey. The humidity would kill it.'

Fitz rubbed his temples but to tell the truth, he really didn't want Mellie there. 'Fine, Mellie can stay but that's it.'

Cyrus leaned forward 'But sir, my heart-'

'The exercise will go good for your heart so like I said, everyone else is going'

Olivia didn't want to go either. She wanted to stay behind and try to get some work done and she didn't bring clothes for a hike but she didn't want to defy Fitz either. She wanted to spend more time around him anyway, even though she wouldn't make a move on him.

* * *

**9:00 p.m**.

Fitz was just about to go to bed and was going around telling the kids they needed to go to sleep. They would need their rest for the hike the next day. When he got to Karen's door it was slightly cracked but instead of the usual sound of her on her phone, he heard giggling. Though it wasn't just Karen, someone else was in there with her. He raised his eyebrows and listen closely outside her door, only to hear Olivia.

'So you really liked Harvard that much?' She barely knew Olivia but she already loved her. She didn't talk down on her like her mom did and she had a lot of interesting stories.

Olivia smiled 'Yes and you're going to love it. The campus is so beautiful and the people there are amazing.'

Fitz lightly knocked on the door and came in. It made him smile seeing Karen getting along with Olivia so well.

'I hate to break up this little slumber party, but we are going hiking in the morning –'

'Can I sleep in Olivia's cabin tonight?' Karen cut his sentence off.

'Now Karen, you can't just impose on Olivia. Did you even ask?'

'She said I could if you said alright.'

Fitz sighed but smiled. He would give Karen the world if she asked.

'Alright. Fine.' He turned his attention to Olivia while Karen busied herself packing some of her clothes up.

'You sure you want her over there all night, Ms. Pope?'

She laughed and stood up 'I think I can handle her Mr. President.'

'Please, call me Fitz.'

'Well, then call me Olivia' she smiled.

They were in arm distance of each other and it hurt them both to not be in the other's embrace. He smiled.

'Well, goodnight Olivia, and thank you.'

Before Olivia could respond Karen had her arm and was dragging her out the room.

'Good night, dad!'

Fitz smirked but took a deep breath before going into the bedroom with Mellie.

* * *

**6:00 a.m.**

They were all supposed to meet in front of the main house in 30 minutes so Olivia and Karen were both up and getting dressed for their trip. Agents Vince and Brown had dropped some hiking clothes off for both of them to wear for the day.

Most of the night had been spent talking about all different types of things from fashion to Harvard. Karen enjoyed having an older person to talk to without criticism and Olivia enjoyed the company.

They met everyone else outside of the main house at 6:30 just as planned and she couldn't help but look at Fitz. He even looked good in khaki shorts and a polo shirt.

'Good morning dad' Karen went up and kissed her dads cheek then turned her attention to her brothers.

'And a good day to you too, dorks' she smirked as she tipped Jerry's glasses up, forcing him to readjust them. She loved both of her little brothers but she really got a kick out of messing with them.

Usually Fitz would've broken up their little squabble but not today. He was too distracted to pay attention to their petty bickering.

'Good morning, Olivia.'

She smiled sweetly in his direction, 'Mr. Pre- Fitz' she corrected herself.

'I'm assuming Karen wasn't too much trouble since you're still here.'

Olivia laughed. 'No, no trouble at all. It was a pleasure having her. And thank you for letting me borrow these clothes for the hike.'

'Consider it a gift. Blue is really your color.' He smiled and started walking towards the front of the group so that he could lead. Olivia could feel her skin heat up again and her shoulders tense. He was the only person who had the ability to make her nervous and she's barely known him for a day.

Once the hike started, Olivia found herself holding Teddy's hand while he talked about his upcoming first day in Kindergarten. He had already discussed it with Fitz, Jerry and Karen but Cyrus and the other's refused to listen to his ramblings.

'Well, I don't think all the girls in your class will have cooties.'

Teddy wrinkled his nose 'Are you sure about that? If I touch them, I may get them to!'

'Well, you're holding my hand and you don't have them.' She smirked.

'That's different. You're a nice lady. Those girls in my class are mean.'

About 20 minutes later and another mile down the trail, the kids were ready to turn around and go back to the cabins but Fitz wasn't hearing any of it.

As he forged ahead of the pack, he lectured to the kids about the importance of exercise and staying active until he heard a shriek. He quickly turned around to find Olivia had fallen.

Everyone rushed to her side but Fitz was the first one there, kneeling beside her.

'What's wrong Olivia? What hurts?'

She turned and sat on her butt and reached to rub her ankle. 'I think I twisted my ankle.'

Cyrus quickly pulled out his cell phone. 'Vince, Brown- I need you to send a car on our trail to take Ms. Pope to the doctor's cabin.'

Fitz started carefully working to take Olivia's boot off. 'It only looks like a sprain but don't worry, we're going to get you right over to the doctor.'

She could only nod and watch him. His hands moved so gently around her skin and he was so careful with her. She had never been handled so attentively to by a man. It felt good.

* * *

**4 Minutes later**

The group saw a black SUV approach their party so Fitz carefully lifted Olivia up and walked her over to the car.

'I can take Olivia over to the doctor's cabin while everyone else goes back to the main house' Fitz said as he placed Olivia in the back of the SUV.

'With all due respect sir, I can go with her. You can prepare for dinner and we'll meet you shortly.' Cyrus' father-like concern was showing. His face and ears had turned red and his palms were sweating. He understood it was only a minor injury but that didn't stop him from fretting about her.

'Cyrus, I can handle it. You need to get back and relax. Look' Fitz gestured to two more vehicles that had just pulled up to take everyone else back to base.

'Your blood pressure is probably soaring through the roof. Just go back and take your medication.'

Cyrus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly but nodded his head in agreement.

'Alright, fine.' He looked past Fitz and to where Olivia was sitting. 'Be strong, kiddo. I'll see in a little while.'

She smiled and nodded. Cyrus was the perfect father figure for her through college during the absence of her real dad.

**February 10, 2006**

It was after class but Olivia stayed behind. She had just returned from Paris and was letting Cyrus flip through her pictures. They laughed and analyzed them until they ran across a few with a boy. He looked to be around Olivia's age and they were extremely close.

'And who might this be?' he raised his eyebrows

'Oh, him? His name is Alexandre.'

'You two look extremely close.'

'Don't worry. He's only a friend'

Cyrus continued flipping through pictures only to find a lot more with him. He sighed and put the camera down for a moment.

'I just worry about you sometimes Olivia. I just want you to be careful.'

'I know and I'm being careful. I promise.' She smiled reassuringly.

Most girls on campus would hate if Cyrus was looking after them, but Olivia appreciated it. She knew she needed someone's help.

**Present Day**

Olivia truly wouldn't be the person she was today if it wasn't for Cyrus.

'I promise I'll be careful'

He nodded and turned to Fitz. 'Take care of her'

'Alright, I will. We'll see you soon.' Fitz turned and shut Olivia's door and went to get in on the other side. Cyrus watched as they left going in the opposite direction they were headed then got inside one of the other vehicles.

Fitz helped Olivia prop her ankle up on the arm rest on the front seat.

'We're going to have to keep it elevated.'

Olivia winced. Any movement at all hurt so bad but she let him move her ankle.

'Alright, thanks.'

'Sorry about all this. I feel kind of at fault.'

'No no. It was just an accident. It was no one's fault' she smiled through her pain.

He was so close and he smelled so good. She internally chastised herself.

'He's married. He has kids. He's the President' she repeated over and over to herself.

When they arrived at the doctor's, he confirmed Fitz's prognosis of a sprained ankle. They wrapped her ankle up and gave her a pair of crutches, instructing her to put ice on it and keep it elevated. Fitz tried to help her back into the truck but Agent Brown took over and rolled her out in a wheel chair.

It was about a ten minute drive back to the main camp so Fitz utilized his time by asking her questions.

'So, you really know all about all that Star Trek stuff Jerry likes?'

'Well, I used to love it in high school but I stopped watching it because I've been so busy, but when Jerry greeted me with the Vulcan Salute, it brought back all those memories 'she laughed.

He smirked, her laugh was beautiful.

'Who would've guessed the infamous Olivia Pope was a Trekkie'

'And you're not, Mr. President?' she smirked.

'I must admit I might have watched it a little bit.'

'A little bit?'

'Well, maybe it's my favorite show but you can't tell anyone that. I don't want to be a nerd like you and Jerry.'

They both laughed. By the way their conversation flowed and comfortable they were around each other, anyone would think they had known each other forever. They looked a married couple who never let the sparks die.

The ride back to the camp was too short. Neither one of them wanted to get out of the car but Vince and Brown both got out and opened their car doors so they knew it was time.

Olivia sat on the couch in the main house with her foot up on the couch. Cyrus came and sat beside her.

'I can call a car and they can take you home early.'

Olivia didn't want to say goodbye to Fitz so soon. Even if all she could do was sit and talk to him, she would stay for weeks. Everyone was scheduled to leave in the morning. She could wait until then.

'No, I'm fine. Thank you though Cyrus.'

'Alright but if you need anything, you need to tell me, alright?'

'I will.'

Jerry ran in and flopped down on the other couch with a box set of DVD's.

'I know what will make her feel better! Star Trek marathon!' he grinned proudly and showed his collection off.

Before he could put the first DVD in Fitz came in and took it from him.

'I think what would make Olivia feel better would be some dinner and some rest. Go get washed up, Jerry.'

'Aw, dad.' He got up and moped past them to go the restroom.

'Don't worry Olivia, we're going to have dinner in the living room so you don't have to move so much.'

Cyrus sighed with relief when he heard that, happy to know she have to move anytime soon.

'Where's Mellie?' he hadn't seen her since they had been back.

Fitz rolled his eyes and sat in Jerry's seat on the opposite couch. He wanted to sit by Olivia but he couldn't just tell Cyrus to move.

'She, Hollis, Kaven, and Davis all left a couple minutes ago. They all said they had other things to do back in the city.'

'So it's just us and the kids?' Cyrus raised his eyebrows, earning a nod from Fitz.

The six of them all shared dinner together in the living room, mostly quiet except for Teddy's ramblings on about kindergarten.

After dinner, Fitz was going to help Olivia back to her cabin but Cyrus stopped him.

'Sir, I'll just call Vince and Brown and they'll drive her.'

'Nonsense, Cyrus. Her cabin's 50 feet away.'

'50 feet is a long way for someone who can't walk, sir.' Cyrus argued.

Olivia wasn't used to being fussed over this way but she didn't like it that much.

'I can walk over there by myself.' She interjected.

'Alright so let's compromise. You can walk over there, but Fitz has to walk with you. Now, everyone is pleased.'

Fitz and Olivia both liked the idea so they agreed and Olivia carefully stood up and started headed towards the door with Fitz following right behind her.

There was no way he was going to let something else bad happen to her on his watch. Not ever again.

When they go to her door he helped her up the stairs and then to get her door open.

'Thank you for everything, Fitz.'

'It's absolutely no problem. It' the least I could do. Someone will help you over to the main house for breakfast. Just know, Jerry has been begging for that job.' They both laughed.

'He definitely is a little charmer.'

'Just like his old man.' Fitz beamed proudly, making Olivia snicker.

'Goodnight, Fitz.'

'Goodnight, Olivia.'

He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to know exactly how her full lips would feel next to his and to feel the way her body would react to his gesture. If only he knew she wanted the exact same thing.

Instead, he made sure Olivia got in safely and shut her door and headed back towards the main cabin.

**8:00 a.m.**

After breakfast, the group went their separate ways, with their next meeting day to be in a week but this time at the White House.

Olivia and Fitz shook hands and said their goodbyes, both of them fighting the urge to wrap the other in their arms and just stand there.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the city**

Mellie and Hollis were having breakfast together on one of the patios at the White House.

Hollis sipped his coffee. 'Now girly I know you're not blind. You saw the way Fitzy was eyeballing that nig-'

'Don't, finish that' Mellie raised her hand to signal him to stop. 'But, yes. I saw it.'

'So why did you leave those two together? You off your rocker?'

'No, Hollis. Olivia is a distraction and Fitz is stubborn. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. If he wants her then he can have her. Maybe getting off with her will help him keep his concentration on the campaign.'

'I see you're committed to keeping your seat as First Lady.'

'As long as Fitz doesn't affect that, he can do what he wants. Plus I can't say that I haven't a few extramarital rendezvous' she shrugged and sipped her tea then smiled deviously at him.

'How's that son of yours Hollis?'

**Back at Olivia Pope & Associates**

The week had been extremely slow. Huck had busied himself fixing some things around the office and Quinn insisted on helping him. He didn't mind though. It was nice to have her company sometimes. Not only was she willing to learn, she learned fast.

Abbey and Harrison spent their days in the conference room, organizing some paperwork to be filed away. They had been on their tenth date so far since committing themselves to each other and they had dinner reservations for that night at 6 p.m. They tried their best to keep their office flirting down to a minimum, especially around Huck and Quinn.

'Must you bend over right in my face?' Harrison smirked, finding her gestures amusing, yet sexy.

'I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Wright.'

'Well I'll tell you all about it tonight.'

Before Abbey could reply, Quinn came rushing in.

'Turn on the news! Turn on the news!'

Harrison raised his eyebrows but leaned forward and turned the television on.

'This is Kathryn Bell reporting breaking news that the son of CEO Hollis Doyle has been arrested on DUI charges. Inside the car with him was the daughter of Governor Samuel Reston, Jessica Reston. Mr. Doyle also does work as a supporter of President Grant's campaign. It is reported once Hollis Doyle Jr. was stopped, he resisted arrest and threatened officers. Police Chief Roberts also reports that there were high levels of cocaine in both of their systems. We'll bring you more on this story once we get it.'

'Looks like Olivia is going to be busy for the next couple weeks.' Abbey remarked as they looked at the mugshot on the television.

Right on cue, the phone in the middle of the table rang loudly, catching everyone's attention.

'And it looks like we will be too.' Harrison stood up and pressed the speaker button on the phone's receiver.

'Olivia Pope & Associates.'

So much for 6 o'clock reservations.

**So I'm not in love with this chapter but as usualy, tell me what you think about it! Olivia and Fitz are starting to connect and even the kids love her. Poor Olivia hurt her ankle but her super hero will always come to her rescue. And what's going on in Mellie's mind? Abbey and Harrison seem to getting serious, too. Until next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good morning/ afternoon or whatever time of day it is when you get a chance to read this. I know it feels like a minute since I've posted a new chapter but it's been freshman week at my school. All these chapters have skeleton figures, the hard part comes in putting the details in. Once school starts back up, the updates should come more regularly.**_

_**As usual, I don't own any of these characters or Scandal**_.

* * *

On their way home, Fitz shared the limo with his kids with Teddy in his lap and Jerry and Karen on either side. He was trying to keep up a conversation with them but between Teddy's portable DVD player, Jerry's video games, and Karen's constant involvement in social media, he wasn't getting too much attention from them.

'You know, one day you guys are going to regret not looking out the window at all this beautiful scenery.' Fitz lectured, earning an annoyed look from Teddy.

'Papa, I can't hear the movie.'

Fitz sighed and sat back in his seat. Fitz could still remember the day they brought Teddy home. It was only two years ago and Teddy had just turned three years old.

Having Teddy around made Fitz feel like a new father. He was so much different than Karen and Jerry when they were growing up but he fit right in with them. Mellie was against the idea of adopting a child but decided that if it kept Fitz content, she would put a happy face on.

Now, Fitz couldn't imagine his life without Teddy being in it.

**June 13, 2000**

'Mellie, I. I really don't know what to say here.'

'There's really nothing much you can say now. I've already had the procedure done.'

'That's my point. You didn't even try to ask me what I wanted.'

'Well it's my body so whatever you had to say didn't really matter.'

Fitz rubbed his temples. Mellie had been saying all during her pregnancy with Jerry that she didn't want any more kids. She said she was tired of her feet swelling and of being fat. She said that once Jerry was born, she would get her tubes tied, but Fitz never took her seriously because once she gave birth, she never mentioned it again.

'I'm First Lady of California now. I can't go around looking all bloated.'

'So you decide the solution is to get your tubes tied and wait a week to tell me?'

'You could have asked.'

'I didn't think I would have to ask something like that! Plus you know I've been busy!'

'Too busy to pay attention to your wife?' Mellie crossed her arms.

'You know it's not like that, Mellie. Don't try pushing this on me!'

'Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's my body, I had every right. Now, goodnight Fitzgerald.' Mellie went up to their bedroom without another word. Fitz probably would've divorced Mellie right then if it weren't for his father. Big Jerry told him that it would be best for his administration and for the kids if he kept her around.

**Present Day**

Now that Olivia was around, Mellie's days were numbered. He couldn't live the next four years of his life without Oliva. He always wanted a large family and he could imagine having a beautiful one with Olivia. Karen, Jerry and Teddy loved her, now he had to do his part to win her over.

Fitz shut his eyes and let his mind wander on and on about Olivia until Karen's gasp brought him out his daze.

'Kareeennnnn I'm missing the best part!' Teddy whined about his sister's loud disturbance.

Karen started rapidly typing away on her phone. 'Sorry Teddy but dad, look at this Tweet.'

Fitz raised his eyebrows but took the phone.

**'DJ_HD_JR_'**

** 'Finally out on bail!'**

Fitz raised his eyebrows and gave her back her phone. 'Who is this person, Karen? And why are you hanging around someone who went to jail?'

'Dad, that's Hall' Karen and Hollis Jr. had made friends during the first campaign and Karen gave him the nickname 'Hall'. They were inseparable and were best friends throughout their time in boarding school.

'He works at a DJ on the side so his name means DJ Hollis Doyle Jr.'

'Well, why was he in jail?'

Karen shrugged and started typing again. 'That's what I'm trying to figure out now.'

* * *

Olivia had just made it back to her apartment and had changed into her silk pajamas, leaving Vince and Brown at her front door. After Fitz was shot, he insisted that anyone working directly with him have security with them at all times. She didn't like the idea of being trailed around by other people but she agreed on the condition that they wouldn't come in her apartment. She sat on the couch with her foot propped up on the coffee table. It had been a long weekend and she wasn't ready to turn the television on just yet. She had to get her thoughts together first. The only long term relationship she had ever been in was with Edison and she had never felt this way about him. Fitz was not only handsome, but he was smart, and charming, and a family man. He was almost perfect for her, but he didn't belong to her. He was Mellie's, and she doubted Mellie would let him go very easily.

But she couldn't have mistaken the mutual attraction. She knew Fitz had to feel the same way about her. If he would have her, she wanted to be his.

Before she could go deeper into her thoughts, her phone started to ring. She checked the Caller ID and it was Cyrus.

'Yes?'

'We have a situation.'

'Already? It's only been a couple hours.'

'Olivia I know you're probably resting your ankle, but you know I wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. Vince and Brown will bring you.'

'Alright, I'll be there soon.'

'Thanks, see you soon.' Cyrus hung the phone up.

Olivia sighed and stood up to get dressed again. She was actually looking forward to having some time off before she had to go to the White House later that week. She was starting to wonder exactly what she had signed up for.

Agents Vince and Brown showed up soon to pick Olivia up and they were on their way to the White House. Finding an outfit to wear that went well with her crutches was impossible so she settled on gray blazer and slacks, and opting to wear the matching flats that she passed up during her first meeting with Cyrus.

When they arrived, they immediately escorted her to the room Cyrus was in. It was a large conference room and Cyrus had papers sprawled all over the table. She sat directly across from him.

'What happened, Cyrus?'

'Hollis Jr. decided it would be a great idea to get high and go driving around with Samuel Reston's daughter, Jennifer or Sandy, whatever her name is. This is going to look bad on him. He's going to try and play it like she was the innocent little victim, convinced by some boy to go out with him. That's going to reflect on Hollis, therefore reflect back on Fitz. We need to get some control over this before it spreads like wildfire.'

'Well let's get to work.' Olivia grabbed the remote to turn the news on.

When Fitz finally got back to the White House the first thing he wanted to do before he picked up some work was to take a hot shower. As he walked down the hall to get to the stairs leading to the residence floor, he couldn't help but notice Agents Vince and Brown standing outside of one the conference rooms. He stopped in front of them.

'Aren't you two supposed to be with Ms. Pope?'

'She is in a meeting with Mr. Beene, sir.' Vince spoke up.

He raised his eyebrows. 'Olivia's here? In there?' he gestured to the door.

Neither of them responded. They had been given orders not to let Fitz in the room. Cyrus didn't want to bother him with something that could be handled.

'Alright, I'm going to ask this one more time and one of you needs to answer. Is Olivia Pope in that room?'

Brown looked away but subtly nodded his head while Vince mumbled 'Yes sir' under his breath.

'Thank you both' Fitz moved past them to go inside the room. The sound of the opening door caused Cyrus and Olivia to both look away from what was going on in the news. Cyrus quickly muted the television.

'I see I was missing the party. What's going on?' he sat down beside Olivia.

'Sir it's just a small situation that Olivia and I have to handle. It's nothing you have to worry about.'

'Cyrus if it has anything to do with my presidency, then I want to know.'

Cyrus and Fitz went back and forth, debating on how much information he should actually tell Fitz, but Olivia didn't think it was fair. She knew he could handle the information. She had faith in him. She lightly touched his hand, quickly catching his attention.

'Fitz, Hollis Jr. was arrested last night. We're just working on some damage control to make sure it doesn't reach you.'

Cyrus groaned as if someone had just stabbed him in the stomach but Fitz couldn't help but smile. She was on his side and that's all that really mattered to him right then.

'Well, what's the plan so far?' Fitz sat back in his seat.

'We just started working so we've been brain storming. No plan yet, though.' Olivia remarked.

'Why don't we just get rid of Hollis?' Fitz never liked Hollis and he didn't want him on the campaign but Cyrus insisted.

'That sounds like a wonderful idea.' Olivia smirked.

'No! That's enough! Hollis stays. Come up with something else.'

Fitz and Olivia couldn't help but snicker at their mentor and how upset he was getting over their idea. Cyrus was about to yell again but his cell phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID and sighed but answered.

'Yes, dear? Alright, alright, I'm on my way.' He hung up the phone and looked at Fitz and Olivia.

'Look, I'm going to be gone for 45 minutes. James wants to have lunch and apparently has some type of huge surprise. You two just don't do anything drastic while I'm gone, alright?'

Fitz put on a faux serious face, making Olivia chuckled. 'Yes sir, Mr. Beene.'

'I'm serious! No funny business!' he stormed out the room, annoyed that they weren't taking the situation serious and completely oblivious to the chemistry that he left in the room behind the shut door. It didn't help that James was yelling about having brunch together.

Olivia tried to keep herself calm but it felt amazing to have Fitz this close to her while they were alone. She tried to keep busy, taking notes on what the reported on television was saying but she could feel him watching her. She reached to grab her highlighter off the table but he grabbed her hand.

She could feel herself tense up under his touch but she didn't want to pull her hand away.

'Fitz, I-'

'Olivia, let's just enjoy this moment together. It's just us.'

'You're married.' She reminded.

'Yes.' He slightly shrugged, still not releasing her hand.

'You have children.' She rebuffed.

'I know. Three of them.' He remarked.

'You're the leader of the free world.' She raised an eyebrow.

'And you work for me as my fixer, I know. I know who I am but I've never felt this way about anyone else. Let's just sit here and enjoy this moment together. Let's forget all about the things that are keeping us apart because right now in this moment in time, there's nothing between us.'

This was the moment of truth for Fitz. If she agreed then he knew they were in this together.

Olivia turned her wrist so that their palms were together and intertwined their fingers.

'Fine, but only for a minute.' Olivia softly smiled, slightly conceding with her conscious. She wanted to spend all day with him but she didn't want anyone walking in on them, either.

'One minute.' They both smiled at each other. Smiles full of promises and affection. They would have to have a long talk about their future and where they were headed with their relationship but it could wait. Right now, they just needed a minute to themselves.

* * *

'Cyrus? Cyrus..? Cy- CYRUS! Are you listening to me?' James yelled as Cyrus read an email on his phone.

'Of course, of course. I'm sorry, I just got an email in.' He turned his screen around to show that he turned his phone off, then put his phone on the middle of the table.

'Now, I belong to two of the loveliest people in the world.' He winked at his daughter, making her giggle. She was going to be put in the same kindergarten class as Teddy. It was a very exclusive school and they would only have 3 other class mates.

'Daddy! We were trying to tell you something!'

'What is it dear?' he sipped on his water. He sat and listened to his daughter's ramblings about her recent horseback riding adventures, trying to keep his mind off the email from his assistant.

'Governor Reston is here to see you. He says he'll wait in your office until you get back.'

Cyrus knew Reston would want either money or some type of position. He didn't want to have to see Reston but he would handle him for the sake of the campaign.

Once lunch was over, he kissed James and Ella goodbye and continued on his way back to the White House. He walked right past his secretary and into his office.

* * *

'Reston. What an unpleasant surprise.'

'The feeling is mutual, Cyrus. Now let's get down to business. Hollis Jr. could've killed my little girl.'

Cyrus raised his hand and sat at his desk. 'Now the reports say that they both had drugs and alcohol in their system.'

'He pushed them on her!'

'No need to get loud. What is it that you want?'

'I want a position in cabinet next term.'

'No, not happening.'

'Now don't be unreasonable. You know I can spin this story. Hollis Doyle Jr. has connections with Fitz's daughter. It would be a shame if some story about her getting drunk were to reach the media.'

'Now if you did that, you wouldn't be able to deny Tessa's connection with him either.'

'Jessica. My daughter's name is Jessica.'

'It could be ham sandwich for all I care.' Cyrus shrugged and sat back in his seat.

'And I could confirm Jessica's involvement. I'll publicly send her to a rehab facilitation and resign my position. I'll be a martyr for the Republican Party. We all know Fitz is becoming a bit too far left. They're going to want him out of office soon anyway. Now with a far right winger, as myself, we may be able to balance things out.'

'Reston you're not going to win this.'

'I'll give you until 3:00 p.m. to think this over. Talk to Hitchenson about it and see what he says. I'll be back with my representation from Olivia Pope & Associates.' Cyrus wanted to laugh in Reston's face. Usually that name would cause fear in the hearts of those who apposed it but in the case, Cyrus knew he had the upper hand.

'Alright fine. Come back then and we'll tell you our decision.'

Reston smiled and stood up, buttoning the bottom buttons on his suit. 'Glad to see your'e cooperating. See you at 3.' He left Cyrus' office.

* * *

Once their one minute was over, Olivia got back to work. Fitz had Tom bring some paperwork in from his office so that he could work on his things while staying close to Olivia. They had both been mostly quiet except for during a coffee break that they shared when he told jokes and she teased him about how lame they were.

She wished they could go back to that one minute in time but she couldn't dwell on it. She had a job to do.

Cyrus joined them soon and sat across from them. 'Olivia, I need a favor from you.'

* * *

**2:30 p.m.**

Harrison had talked to Samuel Reston on the phone earlier that morning. They hadn't officially agreed on the settlement yet but Reston was confident that they would take his case.

He met Reston at a coffee shop, from there; they were to proceed to the White House.

'I never saw Olivia Pope in person in person but I had always assumed she would be a woman.' Reston chuckled as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

Harrison rolled his eyes but held his hand out to shake Reston's. 'My name is Harrison Wright. My boss, Olivia Pope, is preoccupied so I'll be handling the case.'

'Are you as good as Olivia Pope?'

'My team and I are as good as you're going to get so you can take it or leave it.'

Reston raised his eyebrows, appalled by the man's tone but also impressed. He shook the Harrison's hand. 'I'll take it.'

'Good. Now let's get to the White House.'

* * *

When they arrived in Cyrus' office, Reston comfortably sat in the seat while Harrison stood. Cyrus joined them soon and sat behind his desk.

'We've made our decision.'

'And what is it?' Reston sat with his legs crossed; confident he was going to get what he wanted.

'We want you to shoot your best at us.'

'That's ashamed Cyrus. Mr. Wright, please tell him what we plan to do if the White House does not comply.'

'Actually, Olivia Pope & Associates won't be taking your case. It seems we have a conflict of interests.' He went and stood next to Cyrus' desk, facing towards Reston.

* * *

**1:34 p.m.**

'Hello?'

'Harrison, I have to ask you something.'

'Go ahead, Olivia.'

'Are you going to be representing Governor Reston?'

'I actually have a meeting with him today at 3:00p.m. in the White House.'

'That wasn't my question, Harrison.'

'Well the answer is no. We had no intentions on representing him since you've been doing work directly with the White House. We as a team decided it wouldn't look good if Olivia Pope & Associates were going against its namesake.'

'Good. That's all I needed to know.'

'I have to go, but I'll talk to you later.'

'Wait, Harrison. Is everything going ok there?'

Harrison smirked at her concern. 'Everything's fine. Quinn and Huck have been working on some computer things while Abbey and I are putting things away in the warehouse. We haven't gotten too many cases in but that's not really a concern. I'm sure we'll be busy here soon.'

Olivia sighed, relieved. 'Alright. I'll let you go now.'

'Bye, Liv.'

'Bye Harrison.'

* * *

'You lose, Reston. We have the upper hand. Now like I said, I want you to shoot your best at us. But until you come up with your best, I would appreciate you getting out of my office.' Cyrus shot him a smile, lined with venom.

Reston cut his eyes in the men's direction. 'This is nowhere near over.'

He stood and gathered himself and walked out with his head held high but was crumbling on the inside, knowing he had no plan to turn to.

* * *

It was time for Olivia to go home. Cyrus left after dealing with Reston, though assuring he'll be back the next day to finish work on damage control for the case. As Olivia stood up, she caught Fitz's attention.

She had been there all day but he wasn't ready for her to leave yet. He wanted more time.

'Olivia, I-'

'Fitz, we can't do this. It's way too risky. I don't know what the attracting between us means but we're going to have to ignore it.' She tried to say with finality in her voice but that wasn't working.

He stood up 'I know you want this just as much as I do. Give me a chance. Say you'll give us a chance.' He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her closer, being careful because of her ankle.

He leaned in slowly and pecked Olivia's lips. Something he had been wanting to do since he laid eyes on her.

She trembled against his lips. Her heart wanted to stay, but her brain was going through a million reasons why this wouldn't work.

He mumbled against her lips. 'Livvie, say you'll do this with me. Say it. Stop calculating the reasons why we wouldn't work.' He placed kisses on both her cheeks then his lips went up to her forehead.

Olivia slightly nodded and mumbled 'I'll do it.'

Fitz pulled back to look her in the eyes, clasping her hands tighter. 'We're in this?'

Olivia's bottom lip slightly quivered but she let the word slip out.

'Together.'

* * *

**So I apologize for any weird spacing in the story thing time around. My computer is just being so nice and lovely towards me. As usual, I love reviews and share the story around. We're almost at 40 followers you guys don't understand how much that means to me! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Chapter Preview)

_** Alright so my first week of school was a but more hectic than expected and today I have some things to do so I apologize for the slightly short update but this is only the preview for Chapter 5. I should be able to OFFICIALLY update the story later on tonight or tomorrow. As usual, I don't own these characters or names**_

* * *

Olivia sat awake in bed, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. She hurt so badly. It hurt so badly.

It wasn't her ankle, no. It was something else. She had never felt this way before.

She missed him. She missed him and wanted to be close to him. She grumbled and slightly kicked her feet around. 'Get yourself together, Olivia! You're acting like a child!' she scolded herself.

Fitz's behavior earlier that day confirmed that he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. He had made the first big step, now she was going to take initiative on her own.

It takes two to tango, right?

She still couldn't help but miss him, though. It wasn't fair that she had to share him when she wanted him laying next to her. If she could have her way, he would be with her right then.

'It's where he belongs, dammit!' she grumbled.

It was going to be a long night.

In the White House, Fitz was going through a similar problem but was dealing with it in a completely different matter. He couldn't sleep with Mellie tonight. Not after the day he had with Olivia. Not after she said they were in it together.

Instead, he spent the night in his study, coming up with the excuse of having a lot of work to catch up on from their busy weekend at Camp David.

'Fitz, honey, why don't you come to bed?' Mellie walked behind him and slowly rubbed his shoulders, making him flinch.

'I have work to catch up on.'

'It can wait. You need your sleep.'

'Mellie, I'm the President of the United States. If I have work to so, then it needs to be done. So no, it can't wait until tomorrow.'

Mellie rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door. 'Fine, Fitzgerald.'

Fitz sighed and mindlessly read through some paper work but there was only one person on his mind.

It was going to be a long night.

'So what do you kids have planned for today?' he asked while pouring Karen a cup of coffee.

Mellie had gone to an early morning fundraiser out of state and wasn't going to be back until late that night, so it was just him and the kids at the breakfast table.

'Cartoon marathon!' Jerry exclaimed, high fiving his little brother and eating a piece of toast. Since he hit 13, Jerry had become a bottom less pit. It seemed like where ever he went, he always had some type of snack with him.

'Well sounds like you two have a very full schedule. You only have a week left before school so I guess you should keep busy.' Fitz sarcastically smirked.

'May we eat our breakfast in our room so we can turn the tv on?' Jerry asked.

'I don't see why not. Have fun boys.'

The both grinned and ran up to Jerry's room. Regardless of the age difference between them, Jerry always strived to include Teddy in any activity he did. He never treated him as the inferior little brother and Fitz loved that. Teddy looked up to his older brother so he was always game for whatever Jerry had planned.

'What about you, Karen?'

'Dorm shopping!' Karen said, excited, making Fitz smile. Karen rarely ever got this excited over anything so knowing that she was looking forward to this day warmed his heart.


	6. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Scandal and also WOOT WOOT followers are ever growing so thank you all SO MUCH!**_

Olivia sat awake in bed, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. She hurt so badly. It hurt so badly.

It wasn't her ankle, no. It was something else. She had never felt this way before.

She missed him. She missed him and wanted to be close to him. She grumbled and slightly kicked her feet around. 'Get yourself together, Olivia! You're acting like a child!' she scolded herself.

Fitz's behavior earlier that day confirmed that he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. He had made the first big step, now she was going to take initiative on her own.

It takes two to tango, right?

She still couldn't help but miss him, though. It wasn't fair that she had to share him when she wanted him laying next to her. If she could have her way, he would be with her right then.

'It's where he belongs, dammit!' she grumbled.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

In the White House, Fitz was going through a similar problem but was dealing with it in a completely different matter. He couldn't sleep with Mellie tonight. Not after the day he had with Olivia. Not after she said they were in it together.

Instead, he spent the night in his study, coming up with the excuse of having a lot of work to catch up on from their busy weekend at Camp David.

'Fitz, honey, why don't you come to bed?' Mellie walked behind him and slowly rubbed his shoulders, making him flinch.

'I have work to catch up on.'

'It can wait. You need your sleep.'

'Mellie, I'm the President of the United States. If I have work to so, then it needs to be done. So no, it can't wait until tomorrow.'

Mellie rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door. 'Fine, Fitzgerald.'

Fitz sighed and mindlessly read through some paper work but there was only one person on his mind.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

'So what do you kids have planned for today?' he asked while pouring Karen a cup of coffee.

Mellie had gone to an early morning fundraiser out of state and wasn't going to be back until late that night, so it was just him and the kids at the breakfast table.

'Cartoon marathon!' Jerry exclaimed, high fiving his little brother and eating a piece of toast. Since he hit 13, Jerry had become a bottom less pit. It seemed like where ever he went, he always had some type of snack with him.

'Well sounds like you two have a very full schedule. You only have a week left before school so I guess you should keep busy.' Fitz sarcastically smirked.

'May we eat our breakfast in our room so we can turn the tv on?' Jerry asked.

'I don't see why not. Have fun boys.'

The both grinned and ran up to Jerry's room. Regardless of the age difference between them, Jerry always strived to include Teddy in any activity he did. He never treated him as the inferior little brother and Fitz loved that. Teddy looked up to his older brother so he was always game for whatever Jerry had planned.

'What about you, Karen?'

'Dorm shopping!' Karen said, excited, making Fitz smile. Karen rarely ever got this excited over anything so knowing that she was looking forward to this day warmed his heart.

'Sounds fun, dear. Don't buy out the store.' He smirked and sipped from his mug.

'Don't worry dad, I have your credit card.' She winked and left the room before he could object.

'That's my little girl.' He sighed happily and shook his head.

* * *

8:55 a.m.

Olivia, now only sporting one crutch, made her way through the White House heading towards the conference room where they had been meeting. Cyrus was already seated at the table. He quickly stood up and attempted to help Olivia sit but she shooed him off with her hand, insisting she could handle it.

Cyrus returned to his seat. 'We have a small set back.'

'And what is that?'

'Well, my plan was to instead of tossing dirt at Reston and his daughter, we would boost Karen's public image. Family picnics and community service, ya know?'

'Yes, but what's the setback?'

'Fitz' plans for next week is to be with the kids in California. By the time we return, Karen's going to be on the road to Harvard.'

This was a minor problem but it was only a test for Olivia to test how quick on her feet she was.

'Easy, Karen's extremely involved with social media. Let her Tweet pictures out. But more importantly but what do you mean by when 'we' return from California?' Olivia raised her eyebrows.

'We're all going to California next week. Well, me, you, Fitz and the kids. Mellie has another trip planned for the week.'

'And why exactly am I going and when exactly were you going to tell me I was going?'

'You're the campaign fixer. Where Fitz travels, you travel. And I was going to tell you today.' Cyrus handed her a packet with lists of dates and places where she'll be going.

'Welcome to campaign life, Olivia. It's not too late to back out.'

Olivia couldn't even stand the thought of leaving Fitz behind and besides, she could adjust. She's used to having to adjust.

'Of course not. It's just something else to add to my agenda.'

Cyrus smirked and sipped his coffee as they waited for Fitz to join them who came in right on time. He shook Cyrus's hand then went over to Olivia. She extended her hand to shake his and he accepted her gesture but used his thumb to lightly caress her knuckles, sending chills down her spines.

He took his seat next to Olivia and smiled. 'So, you two come up with something?'

'Yes sir.' Cyrus spoke up. 'The plan is to boost Karen's image instead of ruining Yasmin's. I know how much you wanted to keep a clean campaign.'

'Her name is Jessica, Cyrus.' Olivia corrected.

'Her name could be Junebug for all I care.' Cyrus rolled his eyes. 'As long as Fitz and his administration is safe, names aren't important.'

Olivia nodded her head and turned to Fitz.

'So, we're good on this plan?'

'It sounds wonderful to me. Now you both take the rest of the week off so you can be rested for Monday's trip.

* * *

**9:00 p.m.**

Olivia was sitting on her couch watching the news when her phone rang. The number seemed familiar so without a second thought she answered

'Hello?'

'Hello?' It was him. His voice sent shivers down her spine but she knew she couldn't respond. She knew his calls were monitored. She couldn't risk his presidency falling apart over one phone call. She sat quietly on the other end, hoping that he would hang up when he didn't get a response.

'Olivia? Liv? Livvie?' Fitz groaned, pleading with her to respond to him. 'It's a private line, Livvie.'

Nobody had ever called her Livvie before. She usually didn't like nicknames but this was felt right. She could handle being his Livvie. She paused before responding.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'Fitz, you can't call me here.'

'And why not?'

'It's way too risky. Don't make this a habit.'

'I guess I'll just have to swing by and visit then. I wanted to hear your voice but seeing you would be a lot better considering I won't again until the trip.'

'Alright, fine. We can talk, but only for a couple minutes.'

She could almost see his cocky grin in her head as it formed on his mouth.

Olivia set her timer for 10 minutes and then she decided that whether or not he was done talking, she was hanging up.

'You've got 10 minutes before I have to go. This is too risky.'

In their 10 minutes they both talked about their time at Harvard, about their parents and where they grew up. When the timer went off Olivia quickly shut it off but let Fitz keep talking. She didn't want to hang up.

She knew that he couldn't be with her that night but for this next hour, he belonged to her. She had his full attention if only for the next hour.

Time passed on but at 10:00 p.m., she knew that they had pushed their limit. 'Fitz, you need to go ahead and get some rest.'

'I want to talk to you until you fall asleep. It's the least I could do since I'm not there to put the covers over you myself.'

She smirked. 'Goodnight Fitz. I'm going to watch the news then I'm going to bed.'

'Fine, but I'm going to call you tomorrow night so you can tell me about your day.'

'And if I don't answer?' she teased.

'Well then Ms. Pope, I'll be making my way to your house so you can tell me in person.'

She laughed and hung the phone up and turned the volume on her television back up.

Fitz smiled and put his phone on the receiver right before Mellie slipped inside of his office.

'Fitz, I'm back sweetie.'

'Have a nice trip?' Fitz didn't even look up at her. His mind was still on Olivia.

'Fine then. I'm going to bed if you want to join.'

Fitz groaned to himself. Mellie only acted this way if she wanted something.

'What do you want from me?'

Mellie gasped as if she was offended but when she saw Fitz wasn't buying it, she sat in the seat across from his desk.

'Alright, fine. I do want something.'

* * *

_**5:00 a.m. Monday Morning**_

It was early. Too early.

Way too early.

Olivia yawned and rubbed her eyes as she boarded Air Force 1 where she found Cyrus, James and Ella already sitting down. She smiled and set across from them.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning. Olivia, this is Ella and of course you remember James.'

'Of course. Haven't seen you in a while, James but I did read all your published articles.'

'I haven't seen you either, Olivia. You could come visit more often. And my, don't you look lovely? You haven't aged a bit Ms. Pope!'

'And this is little Miss Ella?' she smiled at the little girl, prompting her to nod shyly.

'Well, you're a very pretty young lady.'

Ella became flustered and hid her face in her hands, giggling and mumbling a 'Thank you.'

'As soon as Fitz and the kids board, we'll be ready to go.' Cyrus said as he flipped through a newspaper.

'Fitz and the kids? Mellie isn't coming along?' Olivia raised an eyebrow.

'No, Mellie won't be joining us.'

Olivia shut her eyes and laid her head back but was beaming with joy on the inside. She wouldn't have Fitz to herself but that was one less person to share him with.

Fitz and the kids boarded about 15 minutes later. Teddy and Ella immediately disbanded from the group to go and play while Karen and Jerry both took their seats next to Olivia.

Fitz smiled. 'Good morning everyone. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm going to my office until lunch to finish up some paper work.'

'Sir, do you need any help?' Cyrus spoke up but Fitz shook his head.

'No, you all enjoy. I'll join shortly.'

Olivia really wanted to spend time with Fitz but she knew she couldn't push it, especially with so many people around. Instead she sat and opted to watch a movie with Karen and Jerry.

After much deliberation and a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', of which Jerry was the victor, they decided to watch 'The Avengers' first, then a string of cheesy comedies.

At 1:00 p.m., the cooks served lunch in the small dining hall they had set up.

'I can go get Fitz.' Olivia spoke as she started heading towards his office. If all she got to do was kiss his cheek, she would be happy for the day. She softly knocked on the door, entering the room when she heard Fitz say 'Come in.'

The door automatically shut behind her once she entered.

'It's time for lunch, Mr. President.'

His ears perked at the sight of her. They had been flying all day long and she still looked like a dream. He stepped from behind his desk and was directly in front of her in 2 rushed strides. He grabbed both of her hands and smiled.

'Hi.' he smiled.

'Hi.' She gazed up into his eyes, not being able to hide her matching facial expression.

'How in the world do you manage to look so beautiful all time?'

'Don't worry, Fitz. Maybe someday you'll manage to look handsome.'

'Thank you so much Olivia.' he playfully pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her body.

Olivia tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. 'Fitz, they're expecting us in the dining hall.'

'Well I want to have lunch with you in my office.'

'Well that can't happen.'

'Oh yes it can. Now, sit down and I'll be right back.' He let her go and went out the door.

Olivia wanted to be annoyed at his risky behavior but she was too excited to even be upset. Fitz returned a few minutes later with a large tray of food. He set it on his desk and sat in the chair beside her.

'I told them we were going to be looking at some important documents over lunch and that they shouldn't disturb us.' He smirked.

'You're terrible.' She teased.

'I wanted to spend time with you.' He picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

After a brief lunch of sandwiches and soup, Olivia stood up to grab the remote from the opposite table. She had kicked her heels off and they were sitting beside the door. She stood next to the television when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She tilted her neck and kissed it, moaning softly.

'Fitz, if one of the kids walk in, how are we going to explain this?' she placed her hand on the side of his head, letting her fingers roam through his curls.

'Let's worry about that when it happens.'

Before Olivia could get another word out, there was a hard knock on the door.

Fitz rolled his eyes and let her go and went to the door as Olivia returned to her seat and put a binder in her lap to make it look as if she was reading.

'Cyrus, what is it?'

'I'm sorry sir, but I need to see Olivia immediately. It's an emergency.'

Olivia stood up and put her heels on. 'I'll be right back, Fitz.'

'Fine, I'll be waiting.'

She nodded and followed Cyrus out to a den.

'What's wrong Cyrus?'

'We have a problem?'

'What type of problem?'

'A Samuel Reston problem.'

Cyrus shut the door behind them and turned the television on to show Samuel Reston doing a interview.

'My daughter is now receiving psychiatric help because of the traumatizing accident. Hollis Doyle Jr. tricked my daughter into going to a party with him where he drugged her drink. We are now in the process of taking legal actions against Mr. Doyle and-' Cyrus cut the television off.

'Why can't we just cut Hollis off? He doesn't have to be associated with Fitz. Obviously the only thing he's doing right now is helping bring this administration down.'

Olivia was frustrated. She already hated Hollis Doyle and the fact that he may be hurting Fitz made her furious.

Cyrus sighed and sat in a seat. 'Sit down Olivia, I'll tell you why Hollis has to stay on with us.'

Olivia raised her eyebrows but sat down. 'I'm listening.'

'Alright, I know you heard the story of Fitz' win.'

'Of course. All of America knows about the victory in Defiance County.'

'We did something, Olivia. Something that can never be taken back. We wrote it in the books.'

'What is it, Cyrus?'

'We rigged the election Liv. It was Mellie, Hitchenson, Hollis, and me. Hollis hired someone and he didn't let us know too many details on what happened but it was his guy. His guy did it. Then somehow his guy ended up dead. This election, Hitchenson got weak. He said he couldn't handle keeping the secret anymore. I don't know what Hollis did, but Hitchenson resigned. We can't count Hollis out because he knows too much. He knows way too much and he could bring us all down with him.'

'Does Fitz know about this?'

'No and we need to keep it that way. Fitz likes clean campaigns. The less he knows the better. He's too weak to deal with the dirty part of politics.'

Olivia was enraged. This was a lot to take it at one time.

'That's not true! Fitz isn't as weak as what you make him out to be! And what you all did was wrong! You could be put away for forever!'

'Keep your voice down Olivia!' he sternly whispered.

Olivia shook her head and stood up to leave but Cyrus grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

'Fitz CAN'T know about this!'

'I wasn't going to tell him. Yet. This is a lot to take in at one time.'

'Just go about normally, alright?'

She glared in her mentor's direction then walked out and headed back towards Fitz' office. She paused and took a deep breath before walking back in and letting the door shut back behind her.

'I'm back, Fitz.'

'I see. What did Cyrus want?'

'Just Samuel Reston rearing his ugly little head again. It's ok though, he can be handled.'

'Good. I don't want you stressing or working on this trip. It's called a vacation for a reason.' He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled and rested her head on his firm chest.

She would have to tell him, but not right now. Right after the trip.

He wasn't weak. He could handle that information. Besides, they were in this together.

They were a team.

'Livvie, you're thinking way too much. No more thinking about work.'

'Yes sir.' She smirked and rose on her toes and pecked his lips.

* * *

_**Alright so I know I'm later than I said I would be but know that I truly am trying my best to update frequently. Same things apply, I love reviews! While Fitz and Olivia are taking their relationship to a new level, Cyrus is dropping bomb shells. Now, good night, good night, good night, I have an 8 a.m. lab so I need to squeeze some sleep in!**_


	7. Chapter 6 Preview

First, let me apalogize for the mix up earlier and the chapter not appearing and thank you for bringing that to my attention. This is the preview for Chapter 6. The chapter is almost done but I'll upload it later this week. Thanks for your patience with me and thanks for reading!

**_Before The Trip_**

'What do you want Mellie?'

'It's simple. Nothing too big. I just want to make a statement'

'On what, the arts?' That had been Mellie's project since Fitz had been governor. She promoted young artists and shared their work. It was something she was extremely passionate about until she became power hungry. Now she just did it to promote her name instead of caring for the people.

'No, on Syria.' Mellie said matter-of-factly.

'Are you crazy? No!'

'Fitz, you're being unreasonable!'

'No I am not!'

'As soon as I'm done playing your part of the good little Republican wife, I'm going-'

'Run for Govoner of Texas yes yes I know you've told me 300 times.'

'Well then you know I have to get out there and let people hear my stance on the important things!'

'My answer is final, Mellie!'

'I'm the First Lady of-'

'Don't finish your sentance because you've already said the keyword. You're First Lady! You're ornamental, not functional! Your job is to throw parties and to look pretty and to pick a damn objective and stick to it! You chose the arts 8 years ago, not international affairs! So, no, you may NOT make a statement.'

Mellie was looking down in her lap now. She shook her head.

'You really know how to cut deep, don't you?' She stood up and walked out the Oval Office, leaving very frustrated Fitz behind.

When everyone returned from their showers, Fitz lead the way to the stables that kept the horses.

Jerry stood beside Olivia and put on his most charming smile.

'I can help you pick out a horse and get on.'

Olivia smirked and held her arm out for him to take. 'Thank you Jerry.'

Jerry's face immeadiately became flustered as he nervously took her arm and lead her towards some of the other horses, telling her all their names.

'Hmmm, I like Choco.' Olivia pointed towards a brown horse so had seemed to have immeadaitely taken a liking to her. Jerry released her arm and rushed over to put the saddle on the horse then help her get on. When she was finally settled, she smiled down at him.

'Thank you Jerry, you are a true gentleman.'

Jerry's face flushed red again and his voice squeeked. 'Thank you, Olivia.'

After about 10 minutes, the group started up the trail, Fitz leading the way as usual. Cyrus rode beside Olivia for a while but she simply refused to look at him.

'Are we not going to talk about this?' He said lowly so only she could hear.

'What is there to talk about?' she grumbled back.

'Are you going to tell him?'

'Absolutly!' she said louder than she intended to.

'Olivia, he's not going to believe you. You're just his employee, not his protector. If anything you're going to make him upset and he's going to want you off the campaign.'

That was a hard blow and Cyrus knew it. It was wrong to make her seem like just another person on the campaign when he knew she was so important but he needed to stop her.

She looked away. 'What you did was wrong. Fitz needs to know. Even if he hates me for saying it, he needs to know what you did. Now if you don't mind, I would prefer not to talk to you right now. I can barely stand to look at you.'

Cyrus sighed and shook his head and sped up some to catch up with James, leaving a heavy-minded Olivia in the back, trotting behind the group.


	8. Chapter 6

**You all's reviews are wonderful and they truly keep me writing. Without you guys the story would be nothing. Thank you all so much! 3 **

**I don't own Scandal or these characters. But the plot is mine.**

* * *

With an hour left on their plane ride, Olivia stood up from her chair.

'What's wrong?' Fitz asked after swallowing a piece on sandwhich.

'We have an hour left so I'm going to go ahead and join the others.'

'Livvie.' he whined and stood up.

'I'm not staying but you're welcome to join us all.' Olivia smiled and put her heels on and straightened out her dress.

Fitz raised his eyebrows 'I hope you brought more than dresses and heels on this trip. We're going horse back riding tomorrow.' He rolled up the sleeves on his button up shirt then crossed his arms.

'Well for your information, Mr. President, I have plenty of other outfit options. Karen told me all about your spur of the moment needs to adventure.' she smirked and walked over to him. Even with her high heels on, he was a lot taller than her. He truly couldn't resist how adorable she was.

He wrapped his arms around her lower waist and kissed her slowly, gently, then mumbled against her plump lips. 'You're not suppossed to be wearing heels anyway, Livvie.'

She laughed softly and patted his chest and pulled away from his embrace.

'Yes sir. Now you've kept me in here for an extra 2 minutes. I'm going back out.'

'Can I at least hold your hand?' he asked, even though he already knew her answer.

'Absolutely not.'

She headed towards the door with a pouting Fitz on her heels.

* * *

Before he could lead her towards two empty seats, she took her place between Jerry and Karen, leaving him to sit next to where Teddy and Ella were sharing an iPad and watching cartoons. As soon as he sat down, the two toddlers sat in his lap, insisting that he watch and sing along with the show. He didnt mind, though. If it was his choice, he would always be surrounded by his family.

'Olivia when we get there, can I stay in your cabin?' Karen said with pleading eyes.

'Don't you have your own room in the main house?'

'Yes but it would be dad, Jerry, Teddy, and me. And the boys stink.' Karen scrunched her nose

'Well, I don't mind.'

'It'll be a girls only sleep over. We can even get Ella.' Karen said excitedly.

Ella looked up from her cartoons when she heard the word 'sleep over'.

'Sleep over!' she exclaimed, bouncing up and down in Fitz's lap.

Olivia smirked and sat back in her seat. They were scheduled to arrive in an hour at 7:45 pm.

The rest of the flight was mostly quiet with the exception of Teddy and Ella's cartoons and Karen's music blasting through her headphones. James and Cyrus had fallen asleep with their heads pressed once another's and Jerry had isolated himself to the den to play video games.

Every few minutes, Olivia and Fitz would look up from what they were doing and steal glances at eachother but they both knew that they couldnt survive off of stolen moments alone. They were going to have to make their moves soon.

* * *

**7:55 pm**

They had finally touched ground at the Grant Ranch in Santa Barbra and they all went to the main house for dinner before they parted ways to their separate cabins for the night. They all sat at a long table in the dining room with Fitz at the head, listening as he told stories from the trail.

The story ate away at Olivia. She zoned out from what Fitz was saying and her mind started rushing at a mile a minute.

'How am I going to tell him?'

'When am I going to tell him?'

'Where am I going to tell him?'

'Why should I tell him?'

She wasn't apart of that group so why should she be the one putting herself on the line? Cyrus should tell him.

'No, no, no,.' She thought to herself. 'We're in this together.'

'Dad, tell the story about Defiance!' Olivia choked on some water she was drinking as Jerry's face lit up with excitement and Fitz gently rubbed Olivia's back.

'You alright?' he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She shot him a look, signaling him to move his hand.'I'm fine, really.'

Fitz smirked and removed him hand. Olivia looked over at Cyrus who was pretending to be busy and looking at his phone. He obviously didn't want to hear the story, either

'Alright then, it was an rainy day-'

Fitz's story was interrupted by a loud yawn from Ella. It was almost 9:00 pm and she had had a very tiring day. Olivia stood up and scooped the small girl up from her seat, happy for the excuse to leave.

'I think Ella and I will turn in early. Poor thing can barely keep her eyes open.'

Karen stood from her seat.

'You can just finish telling us later, dad.'

'You girls sure?'

'Yes dad because if I hear the story again I may pull out my hair.' Karen exaggerated as she exited the room, followed by Olivia and Ella.

When they got to their cabin, Olivia and Karen worked together at changing Ella into her pajamas and putting her in bed as they sat in the den and ate leftover cake from dinner.

'Can I talk to you, Olivia?'

'Of course.'

'Ok so I know that you're going to try and help my dad win and like that's cool, really, it is. But I kinda hope he doesn't win this term.' Karen said as she sat back on the couch, slumping her shoulders as if a major weight was lifted off of her.

'Why do you say that? You're not going to miss any of it?'

'Absolutely not. I've never been able to just be my own person. My mom sent me away as soon as the boarding school would allow her to and even there, people only want to be your friend because you're the President's kid. It's nauseating. Plus my parents have been talking about getting a divorce as soon as dad's presidancy is over. I think they'd be better apart. I mean, all my mom talks about is running for governor when she's done being First Lady, but my dad said he would retire from politics once his Presidancy is over. I just really hope he finds someone to make him happy.' Karen sipped her hot chocolate out of her favorite over-sized mug with the lines from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' printed around it.

'Where'd you hear all this, Karen?' Olivia could tell that Fitz and Mellie were everything except happy but this confirmed it in her mind.

'I over heard them talking about it a few times.' she shrugged but then smiled, dismissing the conversation. 'See, this is why it's so cool to hang around you. We can actually sit and talk and I know you're not trying to prove anything.'

Olivia smiled, she could see a little bit of herself in the young girl. Always saying what's on her mind but always careful on who she shares it with.

'Well I'm glad I'm here for you to talk to. You have my number so you know you can call whenever you want. As long as your homework's done. And I better not hear anything about you chasing any Harvard boys.' Olivia teased, prompting a loud laugh and snort from Karen.

'Kaaaarrreennn. Why are you being so loud?' Ella whined, emerging from the bedroom and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was long and thick and Olivia and Karen put it in two ponytails. She wore a mint green tank top with matching fitted sweat pants.

Karen composed herself and smiled. 'Sorry, El. You can go back to bed. We'll keep it down.'

'No I wanna stay up with you guys.' Ella walked over to the couch and squeezed between Olivia and Karen. 'So is this a sleep over?'

Olivia thought for a second then nodded. 'Yes, its a sleepover.'

Ellas face immeadiately lit up with excitement as she rambled about how this was her first sleep over and how excited she was.

The rest of the night was spent eating sweets, watching movies, and listening to Ella's version of scary stories.

Olivia was glad she let the girls stay. They were good distractions from the pressure on her mind.

* * *

In the main cabin, Fitz was up watching movies with Jerry and Teddy. James and Cyrus had long since gone to their cabins to sleep, knowing that Ella was in great hands.

Fitz yawned softly so the boys wouldn't hear. He couldn't let them know that he was getting tired. He'd never hear the end of them calling him 'Old Man Grant.' Fitz stood from his seat and was headed towards the kitchen.

'Going to bed, Old-'

'Don't say it. I'm not going to bed, Just getting something to drink.' Fitz cut Jerry off.

'Whatever, dad.' Jerry grinned and turned his attention back to the movie.

Fitz smirked and shook his head and made his way to the kitchen for some soda. As he was drinking he stood beside the sliding glass doors. It was almost pitch dark outside so he was only looking at his reflection but he knew what was in that direction. He could see the living room light on so he knew they were still awake. His love, his daughter, and his god- daughter, all over there having a good time. Fitz couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Before long, the light from their cabin went out and Fitz assumed they were going to bed. He took out his phone and texted Olivia.

'_Gone to bed?'_

Olivia looked at her phone and saw who the text was from and decided not to reply. Instead she put her phone on silent. He was getting careless again and she didn't want to take the risk of anyone reviewing his texts.

Fitz returned to the living room with the boys but continuously checked his phone, hoping for a reply.

He went to bed disappointed but not discouraged. She just needed some reassurance.

* * *

In the morning, everyone returned to the main house or breakfast. Both of the younger kids were tired from their wild nights so they were left under the care of the nannies while they slept.

'Everyone ready for horseback riding?' Fitz asked as he sipped his juice, smiling.

'No.' groaned a very sleepy and tired Jerry.

'I told you you should've gone to bed last night.' Fitz smirked.

'Can't I just skip out today?'

'No because this is the only activity I planned. You have till we go back home to do whatever you want. And that goes for everyone still in their pajamas. Which is everyone except Olivia and me.'

Olivia had gotten up early to clean up the mess they had made in her cabin and decided to get ready before breakfast.

After everyone had finished their meals, they went to get ready for the day while Olivia helped clear the table. As she put some dishes in the sink for the maids to get later, she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist, sending shivers down her spine.

He laid gentle kisses down her neck and mumbled.

'I texted you last night.'

Olivia tilted her neck to allow him better access.

'I know.'

'You didn't reply.'

'I know. That would've been innapropiate.' Olivia squirmed in his arms, tired of talking.

He could tell she was getting frustrated by the lack of attention her neck was getting so held her closer to stop her fidgeting.

'Well, then let's be innapropiate. '

'People review your text messages, Fitz.' Olivia retorted.

'Only Tom.'

'Are you sure?' she turned around in his arms to look him in the eyes.

'I'm absolutely positive.'

'Alright, fine. We can text, but only a little.'

'It's a start.' Fitz grinned and kissed her softly. Before it got any further, Olivia pulled away from his embrace.

'We can't do this right now. Your kids are upstairs.'

'Are you implying we can do it later?' Fitz smirked and put his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing her again. It took all his strength not pull her back to him.

'Maybe. We'll see.' she smirked and left the kitchen. Even in a white v-neck, jeans, and riding boots, his Livvie was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

**Before The Trip**

'What do you want Mellie?'

'It's simple. Nothing too big. I just want to make a statement'

'On what, the arts?' That had been Mellie's project since Fitz had been governor. She promoted young artists and shared their work. It was something she was extremely passionate about until she became power hungry. Now she just did it to promote her name instead of caring for the people.

'No, on Syria.' Mellie said matter-of-factly.

'Are you crazy? No!'

'Fitz, you're being unreasonable!'

'No I am not!'

'As soon as I'm done playing your part of the good little Republican wife, I'm going-'

'Run for Govoner of Texas yes yes I know you've told me 300 times.'

'Well then you know I have to get out there and let people hear my stance on the important things!'

'My answer is final, Mellie!'

'I'm the First Lady of-'

'Don't finish your sentance because you've already said the keyword. You're First Lady! You're ornamental, not functional! Your job is to throw parties and to look pretty and to pick a damn objective and stick to it! You chose the arts 8 years ago, not international affairs! So, no, you may NOT make a statement.'

Mellie was looking down in her lap now. She shook her head.

'You really know how to cut deep, don't you?' She stood up and walked out the Oval Office, leaving very frustrated Fitz behind.

* * *

When everyone returned from their showers, Fitz lead the way to the stables that kept the horses.

Jerry stood beside Olivia and put on his most charming smile.

'I can help you pick out a horse and get on.'

Olivia smirked and held her arm out for him to take. 'Thank you Jerry.'

Jerry's face immeadiately became flustered as he nervously took her arm and lead her towards some of the other horses, telling her all their names.

'Hmmm, I like Choco.' Olivia pointed towards a brown horse so had seemed to have immeadaitely taken a liking to her. Jerry released her arm and rushed over to put the saddle on the horse then help her get on. When she was finally settled, she smiled down at him.

'Thank you Jerry, you are a true gentleman.'

Jerry's face flushed red again and his voice squeeked. 'Thank you, Olivia.'

After about 10 minutes, the group started up the trail, Fitz leading the way as usual. Cyrus rode beside Olivia for a while but she simply refused to look at him.

'Are we not going to talk about this?' He said lowly so only she could hear.

'What is there to talk about?' she grumbled back.

'Are you going to tell him?'

'Absolutly!' she said louder than she intended to.

'Olivia, he's not going to believe you. You're just his employee, not his protector. If anything you're going to make him upset and he's going to want you off the campaign.'

That was a hard blow and Cyrus knew it. It was wrong to make her seem like just another person on the campaign when he knew she was so important but he needed to stop her.

She looked away. 'What you did was wrong. Fitz needs to know. Even if he hates me for saying it, he needs to know what you did. Now if you don't mind, I would prefer not to talk to you right now. I can barely stand to look at you.'

Cyrus sighed and shook his head and sped up some to catch up with James, leaving a heavy-minded Olivia in the back, trotting behind the group.

They returned back to their cabins around lunch time so that they could all eat together. Jerry sat next to Olivia, trying his best to charm her. She entertained the boys efforts until he left with Karen to eat in front of the television. They were both leaving that night to spend the rest of the week with some friends they had in the area. They rarely ever came to Santa Barbra so Fitz was happy to oblige their request to stay with friends. Cyrus and James had chosen to go to a spa near the ranch.

Well, James chose it and Cyrus was going whether he liked it or not.

While Fitz was more than capable of handling both Ella and Teddy, the ever watchful nannies would stay behind and help care for the children. They seemed to only be wrapped up in playing with eachother in their rooms. They had been best friends since the first day they met and if you saw Teddy running around, Ella was never far behind.

The adults sat and listened to James rave on about how exclusive this spa was and how exciting it was to be on a vacation.

'So what time are you two leaving in the morning?' Fitz asked.

'Well it will take 30 minutes to get there so probably around 7:15. Our appointment is at 8:00, but I don't want to be late. Oh, Olivia are you sure you dont want to come with us? You need a some relaxation, girl.' James really hated he would have to leave Olivia there with Fitz with the kids. He wasn't sure how comfortable she would be with him alone .

Olivia didn't really like going to spas and spending her day near Cyrus was definately not what she wanted to do.

'I'm sure. You guys have a good time. I'm just going to stay here and tomorrow. It's been a while since I've been in a pool.'

'I remember back in our Harvard days all you used to do was study and swim.' James grinned at the memory.

'Ya. And Karens letting me borrow a bathing suit. I'm really ready to get back in the water.'

'And what about you, Fitz?' Cyrus asked.

'I'll probably just get some work done. I'm just taking today off.' Fitz responded.

'I'm actually going to go get some work done now.' Cyrus stood from the table and went towards his office with James on his heels.

Fitz smirked at Olivia.

'Soooo?'

'Soooo, what?' Olivia asked as she started stacking the plates she had eaten from.

'So, we're all alone and if I remember correctly, you said we could pick things up where we left off later.'

'I don't remember saying that.'

'Well, you said maybe.'

'The kids are in the other room so, I'm going to be the responsible one and go sit with them.' she teased as she stood up and headed towards the den where the kids were watching movies. She stayed with them until their friends came and picked them up around 10:00 pm.

* * *

Olivia returned to her cabin, slightly missing the company she had the night before but she enjoyed the quiet, too. She sat up in her bed and flipped the news on and listened to the TV Anchor.

'In other news tonight, with a week before Karen Grant starts her Freshman year at Harvard, she's taking some time off with her family. Today she uploaded pictures of them all going horse-back riding.'

'Wow, she is really growing up right before America's eyes. I'm glad she's spending quality time with her family before she leaves' the other Anchor said as they studied the pictures.

Olivia smiled and sat back, listening to their conversation.

'All according to plan.' she mumbled, proud of herself.

When the news was over she laid down and went to sleep.

In the morning she got up and ate some yogurt and went to shower. Even though she was alone, she shut and locked the bathroom door an turned on the water, throwing her silk gown in a bag she had set aside for dirty clothes. She was excited about finally being able to use the pool and today, she would have Fitz all to herself.

Even if he was working today, just being in the room with him would be more than enough.

She hummed a happy tune while she scrubbed body wash all over herself, absentmindedly letting her mind wander on about the day ahead of her until she heard a knock at her door.

'Olivia, may I come in?'

She was surprised he was there to say the least. Before she could think twice, she called out 'Sure.'.

She didnt know how he got in through the locked door but he came right in.

'I'm getting in with you.'

She laughed. 'No, don't come in here!'

'Are you trying to tell the President of the United States what to do?' he said as he approached the curtain and pulled it back

Before she could say anything, Fitz gave her a look of complete horror and disgust.

'Fitz...? Fitz, what's wrong?' she turned the water off to step out but he stepped away from her before she could get too close.

'You. You're what's wrong.'

'Fitz, what are you trying to tell me?' she quickly wrapped a towel around herself, never feeling more uncomfortable in her own skin as she did right then.

'I can't believe I ever fell for you. I want you off my campaign immediately. I'll call a car myself to come and pick you up.'

He turned to leave, tears rushing down Olivia's face now.

'W-Where are you going?'

'Hunting with Hollis. He was right about you fixers. You all have some type of dirty laundry that you're hiding. I just thought you'd be different.'

With that, he slammed the door behind him and Olivia felt like her heart had fallen to her feet. She couldn't make herself move from that spot. She fell on her knees and simply cried.

She had lost him before she even had him.

* * *

Olivia woke up crying but she calmed herself down. She checked the time and saw that it was 6:00 a.m..

She sighed and laid back down, pulling the covers tightly over her head and mumbling.

'It was a dream. It was only a dream.'

After 15 minutes of not being able to sleep, she got up and took a shower but made it quick. She didn't want to spend any extra time in there.

She put Karen's bathing suit on and pushed her curls into a swimming cap. It was a neon pink two piece. Not really her style but it would have to do for today until Vince or Brown brought her a new one. She went on the front porch to get the newspaper she knew one of them had dropped off and read through it over her breakfast. She could barely concentrate on the words on the paper. Her secret was eating up at her.

She needed to burn off some steam.

She folded her paper back up and headed out towards the pool.

The Grant pool was extremely large and came with different sizes of slides and diving boards for the kids to use but she didn't need those for her purpose. She dropped her towel on the chair and used the stairs get inside the pool. She shivered from the cool temperatures of the water but slid the goggles on her face and started swimming laps.

Fitz looked out the kitchen window and watched her violently swim around the pool. Something was off with her but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't want her to be upset though. They were on vacation and he wanted her to enjoy herself. He put on his swim trunks and flip flops and went out to join her, grabbing a towel and shades. He stood by the side of the pool where she was swimming to. She stopped when she noticed he was watching her and stood up in the pool, pushing her goggles down to her neck.

'You've been going pretty fast, Olivia. Maybe you should slow down a bit. The doctor said he didnt want you doing too much physical activity.' He threw his towel, flip flops and shades on the chair beside hers and slid in the pool beside her.

She smirked 'I feel fine, sir.' she backed away from him so he couldn't reach but he only swam after her.

After a little chase Fitz caught up with her and pulled her close, he was breathing hard but his grip wouldn't loosen.

'It's kinda tough to keep up with you in the water. I almost broke a sweat.' he joked.

'It seems to me that you did break a sweat. Don't feel bad, though. I was captain of my swim team in high school.' she had her hands resting firmly on his chest.

In that moment, looking up in his eyes, she didn't see the President, she didn't see a married man, she didn't see the man from her nightmares, but the man of her dreams. Everything else was formalities.

But they did need to talk.

Not about Defiance. Not yet. She wasn't ready for that. They needed to discuss their relationship.

She used her hands to push him away and she went and sat in her pool chair. He followed and at in his seat by hers. He propped his feet up and laid back but she couldn't relax right then.

'We need to talk, Fitz.'

He put his shades on and turned to her.

'I thought we said we wouldn't think too much on this vacation.'

'I know, I know. But, when we get back to Washington we won't get a chance to talk about... 'Us'.'

'Ok.' He sat up and swung his legs over the side off his chair,facing towards her. 'I'm always available to talk about us, alright?'

She nodded and turned her body towards his so that their knees were almost touching.

'How are things going to go when we get back to Washington? All eyes are going to be back on you, and your wife will be there, and we're both going to busy-'

'Don't' Fitz cut her off. 'I'm always going to have time for you. And before I let you continue, we're here to talk about us. Not all the problems we're going to face and definitely not about Mellie. I want to be with you and we're going to be together.'

'Fitz, you can't openly bring your me out and ignore your wife.'

'This isn't about her. We're talking about us.'

She sighed and shook her head.

'Alright, fine. Where are we taking this, Fitz? It's all moving along so fast. I feel like I went from your campaign manager to your... Whatever I am, in less than a month.'

'Livvie, you're thinking too much, dear. Plus, we're friends. You're my friend.'

'We're not friends.'

'Good friends.' he put emphasis on the first word. 'You keep coming up with reasons why we're not going to work.' He grabbed her hands in his and kissed them both.

'Instead of planning our down fall, let's plan our future. Alright, sweet baby?'

Olivia flustered but nodded.

'Alright.'

He smiled and stood up, pulling her along with him back to the pool. He didn't want to push her too much since she was in a state of doubt about their relationship.

'Let's race. If I win, you have to give me a kiss. And if you win, well I guess I'll kiss you.' Fitz teased.

'It seems like to me you'll be winning either way Mr. President.' she slid her goggles over her eyes.

'Isn't that what politicians do? Manipulate the situation until they win either way?' Fitz smirked.

* * *

After 5 races and 5 exchanged kisses, along with a few extras, Teddy and Ella came rushing from the house with their bathing suits on with their nannies close behind them.

Fitz reached out and helped both the toddlers in the pool.

'You girls can take a break. I'm sure between Olivia and I, we can handle the kids in the pool.' Fitz smirked told the nannies. They happily left and went to go explore the sites in the area.

Both of the kids could swim if they wore floaties so they managed to slowly, but surely, independently move around the pool.

After a couple hours of playing in the, both of the kids were tired. It was still only lunch time and James and Cyrus weren't due back until late that night.

Olivia and Fitz worked together in the kitchen, making grilled cheese sandwiches for the kids. Olivia was never much of a cook but she worked well as his assistant, passing him ingredients and turning on the stove top.

Fitz made enough sandwiches for everyone to have so they all sat and ate lunch together in the living room. Olivia' phone began ringing but she ignored it at first. It wasn't until the third attempt she answered.

'Hello?'

'Olivia! Where have you been?' Cyrus yelled. 'Put me on speaker phone!'

Olivia complied. 'Why are you yelling, Cyrus?' Olivia said as she helped Ella clean her mouth with her phone on the coffee table.

'Are you near Fitz?'

'I'm here, Cyrus. What's wrong?'

'What's wrong? What's wrong? Your wife is what's wrong! Have you two not been watching the news today?'

'No. Right now we're watching-'

'MICKEY MOUSE CLUB HOUSE!' Ella and Teddy both exclaimed. Olivia grabbed the remote and turned the television to the national news station. The main story was a feature of Mellie sitting down with a group of women in Idaho, speaking on Syria.

'I believe that military action should be taken in Syria.'

Olivia's jaw dropped and she turned to Fitz to see that he had a matching facial expression. They were both quiet as they listened to Mellie go on and on about exactly what she believed should happen until Cyrus spoke again.

'I arranged for Air Force 1 to leave in an hour. You two get on that plane and I'm going to be there later that night. Leave the kids with the nannies. Fitz, you get Mellie back home and lock her up in a room and Olivia, you do damage control? Any questions or comments?'

'No, we'll see you in Washington.' Olivia hung up and got up from the couch with Fitz following close behind as they both rushed to get packed up.

In 30 minutes time, they were both ready to board back up Air Force 1, cutting their vacation 5 days short. After saying their goodbyes to Ella and Teddy and calling Karen and Jerry and telling them they were leaving, Fitz and Olivia boarded the plane and took off back to Washington.

With no one else there watching, they sat beside each other. Fitz reached and grabbed Olivia's hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

'Fitz, your wife is exploding in Washington in attempt to gain political leverage and at the same time, Samuel Reston is attacking your family's integrity and you're on a 14 hour flight back home from your vacation. Now is not the time for hand holding.' She tried pulling her hand away but he held on to it and brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingers.

'Livvie, we'll come up with something.'

Olivia sighed, frustrated that he wasn't taking this seriously. She stood up and started pacing in circles.

'Olivia, sit back down.'

She didn't stop.

'Olivia, you're stressing yourself out.'

She still didn't stop. When she passed back by him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in his lap. She was surprised but stayed there, firmly placed against his chest. He kissed her softly and mumbled against her mouth.

'We have 14 hours to ourselves. Sweet baby, let's enjoy them.'

She shivered against his lips but nodded and placed kisses on his mouth. It wasn't long until the small pecks turned into something deeper. They was unsure on who did it first but their tongues started exploring each other's mouths. Tonight was their's to do as they pleased.

Fitz stood up, carrying Olivia in a fireman's hold. She yelped and clung on to his neck. Fitz got her to one of the bedrooms and laid her down on her back and kicked the door shut behind him. He moved to her on the bed and Olivia watched him move. She reached up and rubbed his abs through his thin button up shirt. She had never been so turned on her life.

'Take off your clothes.' she panted softly.

He nodded and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers then unbuttoned his shirt, throwing all his clothes on the floor beside the bed, He then started working on her jeans. But he didn't work in haste. He slowly pushed them down thighs, kissing her skin as he exposed it. She writhed and wiggled.

'Fitz. P- Please. Hurry.'

He smirked and pulled her pants all the way down and raised up her thighs so he could get her panties off. He pulled her T-shirt off then unhooked her front hook bra. She was beautiful. His Livvie was beautiful, inside and out. He found herself staring at her exposed body but it was making Olivia uncomfortable. She couldn't help but think about her nightmare.

'Fitz, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, Livvie. You're just so beautiful.' He kissed her softly nd made his way down her neck and to her chest, using both his hands to massage and knead her brown globes. She moaned and ran her fingers through his curls. His mouth roamed over to her right breast and he flicked his tongue over her nipple. Her back arched up at Fitz continued his sweet torture all over body.

He eventually made his way down between her legs and parted them, placing them on his shoulders. He kissed her inner thighs and moved his way to her centre. He used his tongue to seek her way inside of her core, exploring every part of her. Olivia clenched her sheets and threw her head back while her toes curled and her legs clenched around Fitz.

She screamed his name at the time of her release and her legs fell from their place as her body exhausted. He licked up every drop of her essence before he moved himself back on top of her. He kissed her and she mumbled against his lips.

'I need you inside of me.'

He nodded his head and used his knee to part her legs. Her body flinched involuntarily as she felt his tip near her center.

'F- Fitz.. Now!'

Fitz complied and slid himself inside her entrance. Her body jerked with his, responding to every thrust and pull he made.

_  
After multiple rounds of love making and hours later, they were both spent. They still had a while before their plane landed in Washington so they took advantage of their time by cuddling together in the bed. They didn't say much to each other but they didn't need to. The fact that they were there together spoke mountains.

Their previous actions spoke louder than any words that could be said at that moment.

Fitz held on to Olivia who rested on top of him against his chest. He kissed both her shoulders and then her forehead.

'Fitz..?' Olivia said, almost as a whisper.

'Mmhhm?' Fitz hummed with his lips pressed against her shoulder again and taking in her scent. Olivia rolled on the side of Fitz and wrapped her small arms around him and hitched her leg on his waist. He turned his head so he could look in her eyes.

'Thank you for holding on to me. Thank you for not letting me run away.' She said then she kissed his nose and pressed her forehead against his.

He smiled.

'Thank you for holding out your hand and letting me hold on. I'm not going to let you run away Livvie. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not going to let you go.'

* * *

**Alright so here's Chapter 6! I had some difficulties with this one. I've been typing on my iPad, I've been kinda busy, and this chapter is long and I added in some elements I've never really experimented with like the dream and the smut. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Our followers are ever growing and I want to thank everyone from the old followers to the new ones! **


	9. Chapter 7 (Preview)

**We're no where near done with this story and I'm already thinking of a sequel. Is that bad haha?**

Olivia glanced over at Fitz and he was sound asleep. She reached on the floor and grabbed her phone to make sure she had no missed calls and sure enough there were 10 from Cyrus but he did leave a voicemail everytime.

'Olivia call me back! I can't come right now but I'll be back in Washington in a few days. Hold down the fort until I get back! Shut down whatever is going on and we don't need any added problems right now so for my sake, don't add on any extra problems!'

All nine of the other voicemails were almost identical. Olivia sighed and hung her phone up and dropped it back onto the floor.

* * *

Even though Cyrus didnt exactly want to be at a spa, he definately didnt want to be back in Washington dealing with Mellie again. He was in the changing room he and James had rented for the day, putting his khakis back on. The room was nuetral colored with a huge window looking out into the lake. Cyrus had shut the blinds, though. He sat on the couch, pushing his feet into his tennis shoes and James rushed in after him.

'What are you doing, Cyrus?' he was still wearing his robe and slippers. They had deep tissue massages schelduded next and he didnt want to miss them.

'You saw the news, James. I need to head back to Washington early.'

'No you dont! This is the second vacation we've ever had together, not counting our honeymoon in Spain but that's beyond the point! You cant leave early! Plus, you already sent Olivia and Fitz, can't they handle it?'

'James, Im sorry, ok? Im sorry. But you know my job calls for me to be ready at all times. I told Fitz from the beginning this vacation was a bad idea.' Cyrus said, trying to take some of the blame off of himself.

'Don't you pull him into this! This is a decision that you're making! I'm trying to spend time with you and youre leaving!'

'James,I took a vow to my coutry to serve to the best of my ability. It's my job to make sure our government doesn't implode and that's what it's doing right now.'

'And what about the vows you took to me?' James crossed his arms and scoffed. 'Do the vows you took to me mean nothing?'

Cyrus sighed and rubbed his face with his hands and through his hair.

'What do you want me to do, James?'

'I want you to stay here. At least for the next two days. Please? Ella and I always go on vacation without you. Spend the rest of the day with me then tomorrow with Ella. Please?'

Cyrus simply nodded. 'Alright, but I have to leave after that. I'll call Olivia and tell her I'll be coming later.'

He didn't want to leave Olivia with Fitz for fear that she would reveal something to him but he needed to calm things down with James first.

'I'll be right back out.'

James, with his arms crossed across his chest, left without another word.

He called Olivia and she didn't answer. He left a voicemail. Several voicemails.

He needed to talk to her and convince her to hold off just a little while longer. He knew James would be back soon to drag him out if he wasn't out soon so instead he made one more phone call.

This time there was an answer.

'We have a problem. An Olivia Pope problem.'

**Chapter 7 preview- You guys like? My birthdays is Friday woot woot! Scandal is tomorrow! Woot woot! I know I can't compete with the actual show so I'll give you guys some time to digest whatever Shonda Rhimes throws at us tomorrow night then upload the rest of the chapter lol! Midterms is next week so I'll probably upload it then. Fall break is coming soon so I'm hoping to get a lot published then. Until Chapter 7!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T SHOOT!**

*****When we left off, Fitz and Olivia were on their way back to Washington after Mellie once again opened her big mouth and Cyrus needed Olivia to be handled!*****

* * *

Olivia glanced over at Fitz and he was sound asleep. She reached on the floor and grabbed her phone to make sure she had no missed calls and sure enough there were 10 from Cyrus but he did leave a voicemail every time.

'Olivia call me back! I can't come right now but I'll be back in Washington in a few days. Hold down the fort until I get back! Shut down whatever is going on and we don't need any added problems right now so for my sake, don't add on any extra problems!'

All nine of the other voicemails were almost identical. Olivia sighed and hung her phone up and dropped it back onto the floor.

* * *

Even though Cyrus didn't exactly want to be at a spa, he definitely didn't want to be back in Washington dealing with Mellie again. He was in the changing room he and James had rented for the day, putting his khakis back on. The room was neutral colored with a huge window looking out into the lake. Cyrus had shut the blinds, though. He sat on the couch, pushing his feet into his tennis shoes and James rushed in after him.

'What are you doing, Cyrus?' he was still wearing his robe and slippers. They had deep tissue massages scheduled next and he didn't want to miss them.

'You saw the news, James. I need to head back to Washington early.'

'No you don't! This is the second vacation we've ever had together, not counting our honeymoon in Spain but that's beyond the point! You cant leave early! Plus, you already sent Olivia and Fitz, can't they handle it?'

'James, I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. But you know my job calls for me to be ready at all times. I told Fitz from the beginning this vacation was a bad idea.' Cyrus said, trying to take some of the blame off of himself.

'Don't you pull him into this! This is a decision that you're making! I'm trying to spend time with you and you're leaving!'

'James,I took a vow to my country to serve to the best of my ability. It's my job to make sure our government doesn't implode and that's what it's doing right now.'

'And what about the vows you took to me?' James crossed his arms and scoffed. 'Do the vows you took to me mean nothing?'

Cyrus sighed and rubbed his face with his hands and through his hair.

'What do you want me to do, James?'

'I want you to stay here. At least for the next two days. Please? Ella and I always go on vacation without you. Spend the rest of the day with me then tomorrow with Ella. Please?'

Cyrus simply nodded. 'Alright, but I have to leave after that. I'll call Olivia and tell her I'll be coming later.'

He didn't want to leave Olivia with Fitz for fear that she would reveal something to him but he needed to calm things down with James first.

'I'll be right back out.'

James, with his arms crossed across his chest, left without another word.

He called Olivia and she didn't answer. He left a voicemail. Several voicemails.

He needed to talk to her and convince her to hold off just a little while longer. He knew James would be back soon to drag him out if he wasn't out soon so instead he made one more phone call.

This time there was an answer.

'We have a problem. An Olivia Pope problem.'

* * *

Olivia looked back at Fitz. How in the world could he sleep so peacefully at a time like this?

She couldn't help but chuckle at the slight snoring she could hear. She took her fingers and ran them through his hair, letting them gently tug on his soft curls.

As much as she didn't want to admit it,they had to get up soon and eat breakfast and get dressed. They'd be landing and they needed to be ready. Olivia moved her hand from his hair on his chest to the ones on his chest and rubbed circles, trying to get him to stir. When that didn't work, she kissed his shoulder tenderly.

'Fitz...? Fitz? C'mon we need to get up.'

Fitz groaned and wrapped his arm around her waist,pulling her against his body and earning a light laugh from her.

'No. You need to go back to sleep.'

Olivia managed to wiggle her way out of his strong arms and sit up and start putting his button up shirt on with her back towards him.

'Get up, old man Grant.'

Fitz sat up and mumbled under his breath. 'Thats not what you were saying a few hours ago.'

Olivia stood up and faced towards him. 'Excuse me?'

'I said that's a good look for you. With my shirt on.' He grinned.

She smirked and started headed towards the door.

'And where are you going, ma'am? If you don't mind me asking.'

'I'm about to go take a shower.'

'Ill join you.' He quickly rolled out of bed to follow but Olivia raised her hand in protest.

'Absolutely not. Separate showers. But I wouldn't mind eating breakfast with an old man.' Olivia teased.

'You really know how to stroke a man's ego'

'Thank you.' She turned on her heels and walked out of the bedroom, purposely swaying her hips before shutting the door behind her.

When Fitz finally came down to the dining room, Olivia was sitting down at the set table, reading something on her iPad. He cleared his throat to get her attention but the scolding look she was giving him made him wish he hadn't.

'What are you wearing?'

She stood up and came closer to inspect his outfit choice. Khaki shorts, an unbuttoned polo shirt and flip flops.

Even when she was upset, his Livvie was a sight to behold. She was wearing a navy blue peplum shirt, black slacks, and a pair of high heels were resting near her seat. She had teased her hair into big, bouncy curls that fell right above her shoulders.

'Your wife is about to explode in Washington. Your presidency is under attack. You're about to land in the nation's capital, so this is not the time to be wearing shorts. You look like you're going to a pool party. You need to go change.'

'I will go change as soon as we can sit and enjoy our breakfast together.' Fitz said as he sat down at the table beside where she was seated. Olivia grunted but sat beside him. Fitz could barely keep his hands off her but Olivia didn't dare stop him. This was her time before she had to give him back.

After breakfast, Fitz went to his walk in closet to change while Olivia waited in the bedroom on the bed. He came out soon and stood before her.

'Better?'

'A little.'

'A little?'

'What is that you're wearing?' Olivia gestured to his tie. 'It's hideous.'

Fitz glanced down at it and held it in his hands. 'This was actually a gift from Mellie's parents on one of our anniversaries' He chuckled at the memory. Their marriage started going downhill around that time and he wanted to get out but she always found a way to leash him there.

Olivia moved past him and into the closet and pulled the drawer out that held his tie. 'Take it off.'

Fitz removed the puke green and blue striped accessory and tossed it in the trash. He never really liked it anyway but it was the first one he picked up.

Olivia held up a navy blue tie and nodded her head and preceded to tie it around his neck.

'You did that on purpose.'

'Did what on purpose?' Her hands never stopped working. It had been a while since she had to tie a tie so she was trying to remember the steps.

'The color scheme. You're picked out the navy blue tie to match your shirt.' He grinned and put his hands on hers to help guide them.

'You flatter yourself .'

Fitz pulled her closer so that their foreheads were touching.

'I like it. I vote we do this every day' He laid a soft kiss on her lips, earning a smile from her. That's all he needed to see this morning. As long as he made her smile, he could handle everything else.

'I guess that would be ok. As long as it's small things like ties and buttons or socks.'

He smiled and kissed her again but before he was able to deepen it, she pulled away.

'No. We're landing soon. You need to call Mellie.'

'Way to kill the mood.'

'I'm sorry but you know business comes first.' She tried moving away but Fitz pulled her closer and started kissing her neck.

'God, he's learned my weakness' she groaned to herself.

'You are my business.' He mumbled against her skin. 'Let's handle the other things when we get to Washington.'

'Fitzzzz.' She moaned out. 'Stop.'

'I don't think you mean that, Livvie.' He was proud of himself. He was going just about to push her down on the bed when her phone rang. He grunted when she reached for it and pulled away to answer.

She listened to whoever was on the phone for a few seconds before pulling the phone away from her mouth and wording to Fitz.

'I have to take this. Call Mellie.' She left before Fitz could object.

Fitz sighed and flopped on the bed and pulled his cell phone out and dialed Mellie's number.

* * *

Mellie was on top of the world. She was in Texas at a Southern Female Leaders meeting and through a poll, she discovered that most of her voting population agreed with her views. The women were asking about Ftiz's house habits. His favorite foods and tv shows. How much time did he spend with the kids. The wildest question was on whether Fitz was a boxers or briefs man. She heard her phone vibrating in her purse and pulled it out and grinned and held it up to the women.

'Speak of the devil, ladies.' They all excitedly fidgeted around before shushing each other before Mellie answered the phone.

'Hello, handsome.'

Fitz knew what the meant. He and Mellie had their own code language. If she said that, it meant that she was around a large group of people. His was to answer with 'Hello, love of my life.' It made him want to throw up whenever he said it.

'Where are you, Mellie?'

'Sweetie, don't you remember? I'm going to be in Texas for the rest of the week.'

'Do you know how much trouble you're causing? You asked me before I left if you could make a statement. I clearly said no, yet you did it anyway!'

'Honey I would love to discuss the new color scheme with you but right now I'm with a great group of women and we were just discussing what your favorite food is.' The women giggled.

Fitz grunted 'This isn't over. I'll see you in Washington.'

'Alright. See you next week! I miss you so much schookums!'

Fitz angrily hung the phone up and Mellie put hers back in her purse and on silent.

'He was going through a tunnel.' Mellie smiled and reasoned to the women as an excuse to the abrupt end to the conversation.

By the time Fitz made his way to Olivia, she was hanging out he phone.

'Who was that?'

'Nobody. Did you talk to Mellie?'

'Yes. She's in Texas in some type of meeting.'

'Alright. When we land, you get off the plane first and I'll follow a few minutes later.'

'Olivia, you can walk out with me.'

'No, people. May get suspicious.'

'Suspicious of what? I have a great looking partner to walk off the plane with?' Fitz joked.

'No. You know what I mean. If we walk off together and go to the same place, rumors may start. Especially since Mellie and the kids aren't here.'

'That's sexist. You'd never suggest Scooter Libby was screwing Dick Chaney.'

'I wouldn't but the Republic would.'

'Are you calling the Republic sexist?'

She smirked. 'Don't try and change my mind.'

'Yes mother.' he took her hand and kissed it, smiling up at her as he did.

She couldn't help but laugh at him, being temporarily distracted from the problems they had to face.

When the plane landed it Washington, Fitz got off first with directions from Olivia to meet in the Oval Office.

After 10 minutes, Olivia exited the plane and went to the Oval but when she opened the door the door to the foyer, Hollis was sitting there.

'Hollis? Didn't expect to see you here today.' she tried walking past him but he bloccked her way to he door

'I have a meeting.'

'I know. It's with the man in charge. He's waiting on ya in the room. But I need to talk to you first.'

'Make it fast, Hollis. I have work to do.'

* * *

**EARLIER**

'We have a problem. An Olivia Pope problem.'

'Now why in the world would Olivia Pope be a problem, Cyrus?' Hollis sat back in his lawn chair and smoked his cigar.

'She's threatening to tell Fitz about Defiance.' Cyrus was speaking in a hushed tone now while undressing back in the room he had rented.

'How does she know about Defiance? We had a deal and she was NOT in it!' Hollis put his cigar out and sat forward.

'I told her and it was for your own good! If it wasn't for me, you'd be off the campaign! They both want you gone!'

If Hollis could strangle Cyrus right then, he would. Instead, he kept his cool. 'I'll be waiting for her when they arrive. I'll talk to her. And if that doesnt work, I'm going to have to use other means.'

Cyrus knew the dangerous games that Hollis played. He didnt want Olivia dead. He just wanted her to hush.

'Don't hurt her, Hollis.' Cyrus said almost pleading. Olivia was just as much his little girl as Emma was. He wouldnt be able to handle losing her and it being his fault.

'Now Cyrus, you know I try using peaceful means first. Now you enjoy the rest of your vacation.

Cyrus turned off his phone, the regret of his phone call eating up at him.

* * *

'Now darlin', we don't need any heroes here in Washington. Now you need to go in there and solve the situation at hand and we'll make a deal about telling Fitzy about Defiance later.' Hollis turned to leave but Olivia stopped him with a question.

'Then what do we need?'

He turned back to her. 'What was that?'

'What do we need? If we don't need heroes, then what do we need?'

'We need leaders and killers! That is what we need! And that's why we brought you in! We need to keep the right people in power so that this great country runs for a very long time!'

'That's where you're wrong. We need heroes. We need a president that represents the people and not the ones who kill for power! The country will run if the right people are elected. As far as I'm concerned, the American people have a hero in that room regardless of how he got his powers.' She turned to leave him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, her body trembling from being grabbed and handled so roughly.

'Don't be a hero, Livvie.'

'Don't call me that, snake.' She snatched her arm away and walked inside the Oval Office.

It was time.

* * *

She sat on one of the couches in the Oval and listened to Fitz talk about how he was going to lock Mellie away.

'Fitz, sit down for a second.'

With a look of concern, Fitz sat beside Olivia. 'Whats wrong Olivia?'

'You trust me, don't you?'

'Of course.'

'And if I told you something that could change everything, you wouldn't leave, would you?' Olivia asked, her insecurities eating her up. She knew their relationship was wrong but she couldn't handle losing him.

He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. 'I already told you, we're in this together. Now, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong.'

'I really don't know how to say this. I talked to Cyrus and Hollis.'

'Oh gosh. What did they say to you Olivia?'

'Just listen. Fitz they... Rigged the election.'

Fitz raised squinted his eyes in initial disbelief.

'The presidential election? My election?'

Olivia slowly nodded. 'Defiance county. They didn't think you'd get the votes so they rigged it.'

'You keep saying 'they'. Who is they? Cyrus, Hollis...?'

'Mellie and Hitchenson. They all worked together.'

Fitz shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was angry. Furious. But he couldn't take that out on Olivia. It wasn't her fault.

'Fitz.. Fitz.. Say something baby..'

'How long have you know about this?'

Olivia looked away. 'Since the beginning of the trip. They didn't want me to tell you.'

'I.. I need some time alone.'

Olivia had seen that before with other people. Alone time turns to separation then to broken up.

'Fitz, I-'

'Livvie, I promise I'll call tonight.' He kissed her forehead.

She accepted it gratefully and nodded. 'Alright. I'll wait up.' She stood up and left the Oval and went to her apartment to wait.

* * *

Harrison had everyone sitting in the conference room waiting on him. He came in soon with a file.

'We've got a case,people.'

'Who is it?' Abbey grabbed the file and started going through it.

'US Attorney David Rosand. It's not for him but apparently they think his brother has killed someone.'

'Douglass Rosand' Harrison continued. 'Got his GED and dropped out of college. Playboy who has made money solely from selling his body.'

'Hes a high class, male prostitute.' Abbey reasoned.

'Exactly.' Harrison answered while posting his picture on the window along with the girls.

'Now this is the girl. Her names Jennifer Isaac.'

'The CEO of Isaac Incorporated? The Real Estate company?' Quinn questioned. She was extremely knowledgeable about female money moguls.

'Yes. The recently widowed Isaac was found in her room dead and Douglass was the last person she was seen with.'

'Why doesn't David Rosand handle his brother's case?' Quinn asked as she sipped her coffee.

'Because he doesn't want a lawyer. He's doing that part. He needs us for damage control and investigation.' Huck finally spoke up but his eyes never left his computer screen.

'Exactly. Now, Mr. Rosand is about to bail his brother out then they're coming here to begin working. All cylinders people!' Harrison said, exiting the room and going to his office. Soon there was a soft knock on the door and he knew exactly who it was.

'Come in.'

Abbey came in and sat in the seat across from his desk.

'Uh oh. Something must be wrong. You knocked first.' Harrison smirked.

'Excuse my politeness.' Abbey teased.

'Whats wrong?'

'Well, it's just that you planned a date night and for tonight and took on a new case this morning.'

'I know, I know but you know we need a new client. We still have to pay the bills. Do you know how upset Olivia would be if she came back and not only did we lose the building, but most of our clients?'

'Yes I know but... I bought an all new outfit for this.'

'Friday night. Scouts honor.' Harrison held up 3 fingers and held his pinky down with his thumb.

Abbey stood up and walked to where he was sitting and sat in his lap facing him.

'You were never a scout.' She laid a kiss on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her.

'No need to go into technicalities.' He smiled, taking her lips again.

* * *

After a few hours, the elevator dinged and out stepped US Attorney David Rosand and his brother Douglass Rosand. Harrison greeted them and led them to the conference room. Douglass took a seat across from Quinn and was staring at her.

Harrison stood at the head of the table.

'Douglass, that is Quinn and I'd appreciate if you didn't stare holes into her. You're here for our help. Not to be on the prowl for new clients.'

'My my aren't you cranky.' Douglass sat back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest.

If nobody said anything, it would be almost unbelievable that David and Douglass were brothers. While David was average height and build with dark hair and the signs of age were clearly taking over, Douglass was the opposite. He was tall with bleach blonde hair and muscular. While David's brown eyes showed years of tiredness and experience, Douglass' showed of youth and vitality. The boys were only a year apart but David looked old enough to be Douglass' father.

'Douglass, stop it! Do you know how hard it is to get Olivia Pope and Associates to take a case? They wouldn't had if you didn't use my name for everything!' David tried to reason with his younger brother the seriousness of the accusations. Before their mom died, he told him to always protect his little brother. Douglass didn't make his job any easier.

'Why don't you tell us exactly what happened Douglass? And the truth. We can't help you if you lie. We need to know what to defend you against.' Abbey said while reading through the police report.

'Fine fine. Jenny was a regular. We even were together when her husband was alive. He never gave her any attention. Always out for her money. So me and Jenny had a few drinks then went to her place. I was there a couple hours then left out. It's my personal policy not to cuddle afterwards. I don't want anyone catching feelings.'

David rolled his eyes at his brothers comment.

Harrison straightened his tie a bit.

'Well Douglass, you'll be staying here for a little while.'

'What? Why?'

'Well you can't go home. Do you have anywhere else to stay?'

'I can stay with David.' He turned to his brother for confirmation but David shot that idea down.

'Absolutely not. It's bad enough my brother may have killed someone. Do you know how bad it would look if he was staying with me?'

'I didn't kill that broad!'

David stood up. 'I think we're done here. Douglass, I'll be back tomorrow with some stuff from your apartment.'

'David! Don't leave me here!'

'Be a good boy, Dougy.' David walked up, waving his hand goodbye and he got on the elevator.

Douglass groaned. 'Where am I sleeping?'

Harrison opened up the opposite door.

'Right this way.'

Douglass stood up but before exiting through the door, he turned and winked at Quinn then followed Harrison. Abbey turned to Quinn quizzically.

'Do you know him?'

'No. At least I don't remember him.'

'Have you been buying prostitutes, Quinn?'

'No!'

'Leave her alone.' Huck said as he stood up. 'Come on Quinn. We have some investigation work to do.' Quinn nodded and followed after him, leaving Abbey in the conference room to piece some more pieces of the puzzle together.

* * *

Olivia was still awake, waiting patiently for his call. Hours passed.

6pm.

7pm.

8pm.

9pm.

9:30 her phone rings. The number is blocked.

'Its him.' She exhaled.

'Hello?'

'Hi.'

'Hi.' She smiled slightly.

'Olivia, I'm sorry you got pulled into all of this mess.'

'Don't apologize to me. I just hate no one told you.'

'They can't be trusted. They were all just trying to use me for their own gain.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Well first is to get Hollis off this campaign, then next is Mellie then Cyrus.'

'Fitz I can see Hollis but the other two can ruin your career. A presidential divorce can destroy your legacy and Cyrus won't be there to help hold it together.'

'But you'll be there.'

'Sorry, I don't do miracles.'

'Isn't that why I hired you? To fix things?' He lightly chuckled.

'Yes, but let's play our options out in the morning.'

'Fine.'

'Goodnight.'

'That's it?'

'Yes. You can't be on the phone long.'

'Just a little longer?'

'Absolutely not.' She said with finality.

'Alright.' Fitz sighed, defeated. 'Ill see you in the morning.'

'Oh and, red.'

'Red?'

'That's then color I'm wearing tomorrow. I'm wearing a dark red blazer. '

He smiled 'Goodnight, Livvie.'

'Goodnight Fitz.'

His phone chirped, alerting him that she had hung up. With a grin on his face that touched both his ears, he went to pick out a maroon tie.

* * *

_**So this is chapter 7. I know it's been a minute but through a series of misfortune events, the chapter got deleted and it was hard to catch up since I'm in school too. So my sincerest apologies. Thank you all for the reviews and thank you for the person who sent me the 'gentle nudge' to get back to work! Just to know that you guys miss the story as much as I do when I don't update warms my heart! Hopefully things will go back on track after this but I can't guarantee because my outlines are gone too. I may start doing shorter but more frequent chapters instead of longer, spread out chapters.**_

_**Why did Cyrus call Hollis of all people? Fitz and Olivia are in their own little world. Honeymoon stage of their relationship with all this matching stuff haha! And why does Douglass keep staring at Quinn like some psycho? Did he kill Jennifer? And does Mellie realize all the problems she's causing?**_


End file.
